<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of CS Oneshots and Drabbles by miamoretti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340433">A Collection of CS Oneshots and Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoretti/pseuds/miamoretti'>miamoretti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoretti/pseuds/miamoretti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to compile my CS one-shots and drabbles into a collection. Here they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Now Pronounce You Captain Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only just realized that I hadn't uploaded some of my oneshots/drabbles that I posted on Tumblr awhile ago. So now, I'm in the process of posting them! I decided to make them into a collection on here, rather than posting them as individual works.</p><p>This is the first one.</p><p>So, I saw a funny tweet and posted it as a prompt…but then I went and wrote the thing myself. It’s short and sweet, made up entirely of humor and fluff.<br/>This is the tweet that prompted it:<br/>“@joeheenan: 10 years ago today, I married my best friend…my wife’s still really angry about it, but me &amp; Dave were drunk and thought it was funny.”</p><p>Enjoy this lighthearted little oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I Now Pronounce You Captain Charming</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously? Are you <em>seriously</em> gonna do this every single year?”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Emma grumbled, hands on her hips as she levelled a bemused glare on her husband and leaned against the kitchen counter. Killian simply smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her as he kept the phone pressed to his ear, waiting for David to pick up.</p>
<p>After another few seconds of the dialtone, David’s voice finally filtered down the line.</p>
<p>“Killian, if you’re calling for any other reason than Emma’s gone into labor, I’m going to murder you. It’s 6am.”</p>
<p>Killian chuckled in response.</p>
<p>“Rest easy, mate. She’s standing right here with me, and our wee lad is still very comfortable where he is for the moment. I’m rather heartbroken though, that you don’t already know the reason for my call.”</p>
<p>David remained silent and Emma rolled her eyes as Killian tutted, feigning disappointment.</p>
<p>“Dave. How <em>could </em>you forget our anniversary? Five years, we’ve been married. Five beautiful years, and yet I feel this marriage is rather one-sided. I even arranged for your yearly gift to be delivered to you today, as usual! But it seems you’ve forgotten how special this date is, and I’m shocked and hurt by that!”</p>
<p>Emma groaned, shaking her head and muttering <em>‘idiots’</em> before heading towards the stairs to go and rouse their three year old daughter from her slumber.</p>
<p>“Goddammit, Killian!”</p>
<p>Even Emma had to stifle a laugh as she heard her father’s exasperated yell from across the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>CS</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had started five years earlier. David and Killian had gone out for a “guys’ night” at the Rabbit Hole. A few drinks in, they’d been joined by Will and a couple of the dwarves, which was when things had taken a turn for the rowdy. The memories of that night were somewhat hazy for all involved, due to the sheer amount of alcohol consumed and the fact that Will had convinced the dwarves to snort fairydust.</p>
<p>Thankfully, there had been no lasting damage for any of them, and by the next day their fairydust-induced stupor had worn off. The hangover for them, however, was a bitch. Even worse than it was for Killian and David.</p>
<p>The photos and posts on social media had filled in the blanks of their patchy memories though, much to their dismay. And certainly to the dismay of their wives when they got hold of the evidence the next morning.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why does it look like that guy in the flamingo costume is officiating a wedding? Wait, is that you and my dad?! Killian...why are the dwarves showering you both with rice? Where did they even get rice from? Oh my God, are you carrying my dad bridal style?! And is that a Ring Pop on your finger? What the hell happened last night?!”</em>
</p>
<p>In response to his wife’s inquisition as she scrolled through the Facebook photos the next morning, Killian had muttered unintelligibly about tequila and Blow Jobs (which Emma later found out was just the name of a shot, thankfully). He’d then buried himself beneath the covers and refused to emerge until well after lunchtime, looking pale and somewhat sheepish when he finally did drag himself downstairs...neon green Ring Pop still on his finger.</p>
<p>By then, Emma had gleaned most of the details from her mother, who had all-but tortured it out of her poor, hungover father that morning. They hadn’t really thought much more of their husbands’ drunken escapades until 6 months later, when Killian had casually reminded them all about it over a family brunch at Granny’s.</p>
<p>“It’s our 6 month wedding anniversary today, mate.”</p>
<p>David had almost choked on his bacon and stared at his son-in-law in horror, while Snow burst out laughing and Emma rolled her eyes. Killian had scooped the Ring Pop out of his pocket then and placed it down on the table, smirking and revelling in the way David’s face flushed deep red.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you still have that thing.”</p>
<p>David had scowled, folding his arms. Killian tsk’d at him, the smirk still playing at the corners of his lips and his eyes sparkling with mischief.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dave, it’s a symbol of our love. I’ll treasure it forever.”</p>
<p>After that, Killian gleefully reminded David of their ‘anniversary’ every single year, sending a different gift each time. For their first anniversary, it was a giant teddy bear (which little Neal had acquired shortly afterwards). For their second, a hamper of David’s favorites beers and sweet treats had arrived on the doorstep, along with a giant card. The third year, it was two dozen red roses. And on the fourth year, a set of cufflinks inscribed with “K” and “D” and a keyring with a picture of the two of them, shaped into a heart.</p>
<p>Emma joked that he spent more time planning David’s yearly gifts than he did planning her gifts for his<em> real </em>wedding anniversary. Granted, she knew that wasn’t true, and the man surpassed himself year after year with the ways he spoiled her. Snow took it all in good humor too, and it provided plenty of entertainment for her and her daughter just watching how David responded so grumpily to Killian’s efforts.</p>
<p>The rest of Storybrooke also seemed to still glean amusement from Killian’s antics, and had affectionately dubbed them “Captain Charming”. Granny couldn’t resist joining in the fun, and every year she put on a “Captain Charming Special” - heart-shaped pancakes complete with a crown made of pineapple and decorated with Haribo rings. It was ridiculous in every way, but had somehow become a kind of tradition.</p>
<p>When Emma had seen what her husband had bought her father for the fifth year of celebrating their drunken sham wedding, she’d sighed and rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself as she’d waddled off to the kitchen. She was ready to pop with their second child any day, and she still had to share Killian with her father. Luckily she had a sense of humor about the whole thing.</p>
<p>The gift was a constellation that Killian had picked out, from a website that allowed customers to buy and name them. Of course, he’d named the constellation Captain Charming, and had picked the one shaped like a hook. He’d been quite excited about it.</p>
<p>But the fifth year also gave Killian something else to be excited about, and ended up being a date he would celebrate for very a different reason each year. After lunch, he was calling David again…</p>
<p>“I got your gift, alright? A hook constellation named after that silly name the dwarves cursed us with. Very funny. Snow is insisting we frame the certificate. So thank you very much for that-”</p>
<p>David had answered the phone without so much as a greeting, sounding weary but far from as annoyed as he was trying to make out.</p>
<p>“Dave, shut up, mate,” Killian cut him off breathlessly, “And get to the hospital...Emma’s in labor. Our little lad is on his way.”</p>
<p>With that, he’d hung up, leaving David and Snow to scramble to the hospital as fast as they could. Their new grandson arrived shortly after they did, and when they entered Emma’s room, Killian was sat with his daughter on his knee, helping her get acquainted with the tiny baby boy he proudly held in his arms.</p>
<p>“Well, this is definitely the best anniversary gift ever.”</p>
<p>David joked, stepping closer to the bed and leaning over to press a kiss to Emma’s forehead. Both Snow and Emma groaned in unison and Killian began to laugh heartily.</p>
<p>“Aye, especially considering his middle name is David…”</p>
<p>At that, David’s gaze snapped to Killian, his eyes widening and flickering to Emma, seemingly seeking confirmation. Emma nodded, a tired smile on her face as she moved her own gaze to her husband and children.</p>
<p>From then on, they celebrated a birthday instead of a drunken ‘wedding’ anniversary. And no more gifts were needed, because on that day, they’d both received the best gift they could have ever wished for.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Traumatizing David is Killian's superpower.<br/>CS risque humor and cupcakes.</p>
<p>Rated T to M-ish but it’s just a funny little ficlet. No actual sexy times. IDK. See for yourselves. I can’t lie, I had a good chuckle writing this, I hope you have as much fun reading it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma Swan was not very good at remembering dates. Anniversaries, birthdays, dentist appointments. Her mother would casually remind her of the date a few days prior to David, Killian and Henry’s birthdays every year, and for that she was eternally grateful.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that she didn’t <em>try</em> to remember, but she’d spent 28 years of her life training herself to forget dates, to let them pass her by without any acknowledgment. None of them were anniversaries of positive experiences, so why bother remembering them?</p>
<p>But a life-long habit wasn’t easy to break, and now that she <em>wanted</em> to remember things like birthdays, her parents’ wedding anniversary and her own anniversary with Killian…she was finding it a challenge.</p>
<p>Their first Christmas together, Killian had included a calendar with her gifts and it had most certainly come in useful, pinned to the wall beside their refrigerator where it would consistently catch her eye.</p>
<p>It didn’t help, however, that Killian would find absolutely any reason to celebrate an ‘anniversary’. They’d been together properly for a little under a year, and he’d already found twelve reasons to celebrate so-called anniversaries.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Happy 6 month anniversary of the first time we watched the Netfix together, Swan!”</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>(She’d long since given up correcting his way of saying Netflix.)</p>
</div><p>
  <em>“Happy 3 month anniversary of the first time I cooked you pancakes, darling!”</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>(Of course he’d always insist they celebrate that particular one with pancakes and she could never find it in her to argue.)</p>
</div><p>
  <em>“Happy 1 year anniversary of the first time you held a knife to my throat, love!”</em>
</p>
<p>(She’d pointed out that it was the <em>only</em> time she’d held a knife to his throat but he’d brushed it off and cut her a slice of cake.)</p>
<p>So, when she got home from the station one unassuming Wednesday evening, greeted by balloons stuck to the front door and decidedly sensual music playing in the living room, the only light coming from candles scattered around the place, she was understandably intrigued and somewhat baffled.</p>
<p>She just really wished she’d returned home alone though, and didn’t have her equally confused father on her heels, eyeing the decoration warily.</p>
<p>But before he had time to suggest his own retreat, Killian called out to her from upstairs. She was about to warn him that she wasn’t alone, but he appeared at the top of the stairs then, still unable to see David from his position.</p>
<p>“Happy 1 year anniversary of the first time I saw you naked, love. Which is also the 1 year anniversary of the first orgasm I ever gave you.”</p>
<p>He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she stared at him in horror. He was stood at the top of the stairs, butt naked, a box of strategically held cupcakes the only thing standing between them and a full frontal show. She could feel her cheeks burning as she flushed from head to toe, and she heard her father almost choke on his own tongue.</p>
<p>David cleared his throat then, and Emma almost lost it as she saw the smile immediately disappear from Killian’s face, horror to match her own initial response replacing it. He scrambled backwards, disappearing from their view with a string of curses, and Emma couldn’t hold back the laughter bubbling from her.</p>
<p>She turned to find her father red-faced and at a loss for words. He awkwardly gestured behind him and backed away.</p>
<p>“Gonna-…home…your mother-…dinner…uh yeah…bye.”</p>
<p>With that, David turned and practically sprinted toward his truck, and he was roaring off down the street without looking back before Emma even had a chance to wave.</p>
<p>“Nice to know I can still give them a few traumatic parental experiences this late in the game.”</p>
<p>She chuckled to herself, before closing the door and heading straight up the stairs to find her pirate. She definitely didn’t plan to let those cupcakes go to waste.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Emma Button</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 4 cuteness. Killian vs cellphones.<br/>No content warning, just fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian Jones had spent the best part of two hours sat in what had quickly become his “usual” booth at Granny’s. His drink had long since cooled, but he was still musing over the strange device - a “cellphone” apparently - that his Swan had bestowed upon him earlier that day.</p>
<p>When she’d slipped into their booth and pushed it across the table to him, a smile tugging at her lips and twin green glints of amusement locked on him, Killian knew he was in trouble.</p>
<p>“Good evening to you too, love.”</p>
<p>He smirked as he glanced between her and the black device, attempting to tamper down his wariness. He was trying to embrace the strange world he was now calling home, he really was. But just as he believed he was maybe starting to get the hang of the modern world, something threw him off kilter. Like this.</p>
<p>“Sorry, hi,” she grinned, “I got you a cellphone.”</p>
<p>At his blank stare, she shook her head, that pretty smile lifting her lips again that sent butterflies swirling in his stomach. And no, a 300 year old pirate would NOT admit to ever having butterflies. Shifting in his seat, he listened intently as she explained.</p>
<p>“It’s David’s old one and it’s not exactly the latest model but I think it’s a good one to start you off with. It basically lets you call me, so you can reach me at any time, if you need to. I’ve put my number in it already and you just have to press this button here-” she pointed to a button with a little green symbol, “-to call me.”</p>
<p>She met his gaze then and couldn’t help but feel a surge of warmth at his adorably lost expression. She knew he struggled with the whole “fitting in” thing, but she loved how he always tried so hard. And she knew full well he was doing that for her.</p>
<p>Slipping out of her side of the booth, she noticed the way he lifted an anxious gaze to her. Moving to stand beside him, she canted her head and motioned for him to let her slide into the booth next to him.</p>
<p>He eagerly obliged and scooted up, his attention now clearly diverted from the cellphone as he smiled - in that tender way that always had her knees feeling weak - and casually rested his arm along the back of the booth, fingers immediately toying with her hair. She rolled her eyes and sighed, and she’d never tell him that she loved when he did that, otherwise she knew he’d never stop.</p>
<p>“Right, pirate. Pay attention,” she said firmly, “All you’re gonna need this for is calling me or David. So they’re the only two numbers I saved.”</p>
<p>“How will this contraption know when I want to speak with you and not your charming father, or vice versa?”</p>
<p>He cut in, slightly perplexed. She nodded, as though it wasn’t as silly a question as he was sure it probably sounded to her.</p>
<p>“We have different numbers, see here-”</p>
<p>She tapped a button and suddenly her name appeared at the top of the screen with a string of numbers underneath. He frowned.</p>
<p>“Am I expected to memorize that…?”</p>
<p>He asked, with a slight tone of incredulity. She laughed then, a sweet, startling sound that had his heart swelling and a smile tugging at his lips despite himself.</p>
<p>“No, it’s saved on speed-dial. All you need to do is press 1 and call - like this.”</p>
<p>She clicked back onto the blank main screen and pushed 1, followed by the little green symbol she’d previously pointed out.</p>
<p>“Calling…Emma” popped up and a moment later he heard a sound he recognized coming from her jacket. She grinned at him and pulled it out, holding it up and showing him “Killian calling” as it continued to trill loudly.</p>
<p>“Then I press the green button on my phone to accept your call-” she did so and lifted her phone to her ear and motioned for him to do the same, which he warily complied with, “hey stranger.”</p>
<p>She smiled and he pulled the phone away from his ear in surprise. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d expected but hearing her voice echoing down the line threw him somewhat. She cancelled the call and took the phone from him.</p>
<p>“So I press the Emma button and you answer?”</p>
<p>He asked slowly, and she paused a second before she smiled somewhat shyly at him and nodded. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to this laid-back version of Emma he’d been catching a glimpse of more often in the last few days, but he wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>Everytime her smile was aimed at him, he couldn’t help but mirror it. She cleared her throat then and nodded back to the phone, breaking the brief moment between them.<br/><br/>“Here, you need a picture for my caller ID.”</p>
<p>He nodded blankly, as though he understood perfectly what she was saying, and watched as she clicked away on his new dreaded device and turned it around to face them. She shuffled closer to him, one denim-clad thigh pressing against his and causing warmth to spread right though him at the slight contact. Gods, this woman would be the death of him.</p>
<p>He switched his gaze to the cellphone she was holding up in front of them and blinked in surprise as it flashed suddenly.</p>
<p>“What the bloody hell-”</p>
<p>“I took a picture of us,” she chuckled, “and it’ll pop up anytime I call.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Emma calling…”</em>
</p>
<p>The sudden vibrations and obnoxiously loud trill of the “cellphone” device his Swan had given him was ringing for the first time and he fumbled with it, mildly panicked.</p>
<p>But he stopped dead when he caught sight of the screen. The picture she’d taken of them earlier filled up the screen, her bright smile and the amusement clearly sparkling in her eyes causing his breath to hitch. His arm was stretched along the booth behind her, fingers resting lightly on her shoulder, and his slightly perplexed expression was completely at odds with Emma’s. It warmed him right to the bone to see how…happy she looked. And the butterflies were back with a vengeance.</p>
<p>“You gonna answer that, Hook?”</p>
<p>Granny startled him out of his reverie and he looked up at her blankly. She reached over and took it from him, pushing the button Emma had pointed out earlier and lifting it to her ear, shooting him a look somewhere between mild irritation and amusement. Great, even the old lady grasped this realm’s technology better than he did.</p>
<p>“Hi, Emma…Yeah, he’s here. Maybe needs some more cell phone lessons though.”</p>
<p>She handed it to him then and he pressed it to his own ear with a frown.</p>
<p>“Love?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Killian,” he could hear the smile in her voice and he couldn’t help but mirror it once again, “I need you to meet me out by the town line.”</p>
<p>He agreed immediately, not even bothering to ask why, and knowing that she could probably ask him anything and he’d comply without much, if any, resistance or questioning.</p>
<p>Sighing, he looked down at his cellphone and hoped she’d call again, if just so he could see that picture of the two of them again. After a few moments of staring at the blank screen, he shoved the phone into his jacket pocket and slid out of his booth.</p>
<p>Making for the door and starting in the direction of their meeting point, he mused over just how gone he was for this woman, the image of her smile and his hand on her shoulder dancing around in his mind the whole way to the town line.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hope For This Hopeless Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoiler-ish for 4x15 but lbr we’ve all watched that glorious, majestical scene a million times over now. So probably not really a spoiler lol.</p>
<p>Anyhow, this is fluff with a dash of angst, set post 4x15 but before any of the Snowing vs Emma drama begins. No warnings for this one. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt surreal to be standing in the Captain’s quarters of the Jolly Roger again,watching Killian move around as though they’d never been separated. It felt surreal and familiar, both at the same time.</p>
<p>Emma noticed the way his fingers brushed against the wooden planks and treasures he’d collected through the centuries, lingering on the pieces of his home he never thought he’d see again. </p>
<p>She recognized that reverent touch, because that’s the way he touched her. A gentle touch of her cheek, thumb grazing over her cheekbone; a ghost of his fingers trailing down her spine when he kissed her, causing a shiver to chase them despite the material of her shirt dulling the sensation of his touch.</p>
<p>She knew that touch by heart. It whispered of <em>home</em>. Something he’d found in her after he’d given up the only other home he’d ever had to bring her back to hers.</p>
<p>Smiling as she watched him moving his trinkets around, muttering to himself about ‘bloody Blackbeard’ and cursing his things not being in their ‘proper places’, Emma wandered toward the line of books stood neatly beneath the windows next to his bunk. </p>
<p>Absently, she brushed away the dust and slipped a particularly worn-looking leather-bound tome from the shelf. Cracking it open, she recognized Killian’s handwriting immediately and brushed her fingers over the loopy curls of cursive with a smile turning the corners of her lips.</p>
<p>Before she could read the words he’d written, however, she felt Killian’s presence beside her and he snatched the book from her hands. She frowned, confused, and he shuffled his feet, the telltale touch of his hook behind his ear telling her he was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Swan…this journal…the man who wrote it…I would rather you didn’t become quite so intimately versed with the darkness I am capable of.”</p>
<p>He turned away from her then, tossing the journal onto his desk quickly as though his former self could seep from the pages and poison him again if he held onto it for too long.</p>
<p>“Killian. Stop,” she grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back toward her, “Please stop defining who you are by who you <em>were</em>. Because the thing is, the man you see when you look back…I don’t think he was ever as bad as you’ve convinced yourself he was. You were selfish, maybe, and arrogant, sure. You made some bad decisions, and we are <em>all</em> guilty of that. But that monster you feel lurking in your shadows…I don’t believe he was ever <em>really</em> a monster. He was just a man who’d had his heart broken and everything he cared about taken away from him.”</p>
<p>Killian grimaced slightly, his lips pressing together into a thin line as though holding back his disagreement. She sighed and let her hand trail from where she’d grabbed his arm, just above his brace, down to his hook. Gently running her fingers along the cool metal, she held his gaze, not afraid to let him read what he could see in her eyes. She smiled somewhat sadly at him, fingers still playing over his hook as she reached out with her other hand to take his, entwining their fingers. He was watching her silently, a twinkle of awe in his eyes and his features soft with adoration.</p>
<p>He always looked at her like that and it never failed to make her breath catch in her throat. He looked at her like she was precious. Like she was his sun, his moon and every star in between. Like she was his happy ending.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t you know, Emma? It’s you.’</em>
</p>
<p>His gentle words, a confession uttered so softly but surely, still ricocheted around her heart and she took a small step toward him, her fingers still entwined with his.</p>
<p>“I just wish you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you, and see the man I see. The man I trust with my life, my heart and my soul. The man who’s my best friend, my happy ending and everything in between. I really wish you could see that, because God, Killian, you really don’t know how beautiful it feels to be loved by you.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened ever so slightly but held her unwavering gaze. They’d confessed many things to one another, <em>trust</em> and seeing the best in each other and <em>happy endings</em>. But the three small words they both felt had yet to be spoken aloud. Emma’s eyes were shining as she smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“You won my heart just as you said you would. You’ve followed through on every promise you’ve made to me and now I’m standing here promising you that I will do whatever it takes to show you what you mean to me. And maybe once you see that, you’ll start to see the man I fell in love with and realize it’s been you all along.”</p>
<p>Killian knew he was probably gaping at her, but he couldn’t hear any of his coherent thoughts over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. Emma Swan; Lost Girl, Savior, the embodiment of True Love…was in love with him. And to hear her speak those words out loud made his heart lighter than it had been in all of his three hundred years.</p>
<p>And for once, Killian Jones was at a loss for words. As he swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat, he pulled her closer, pausing to gaze into those green eyes, the eyes that had haunted his dreams since they’d glared down at him while she held a knife to his throat, before he captured her lips in a tender kiss.</p>
<p>She melted into him and his arms slipped around her waist as he broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. With his eyes still closed, he steadied himself against the emotions raging in his heart.</p>
<p>“I just want to be a better man for you, Swan. I want to be the kind of man you deserve.”</p>
<p>Even with his eyes closed he could feel her smile.</p>
<p>“Killian…you already are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Learning Curve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I started a series of oneshots and drabbles on Tumblr years ago, roughly on a linear timeline, following Emma and Killian learning to be in a relationship, their ‘firsts’ as a couple and how they ultimately find out that home can be a person, not just a place.</p>
<p>I'm reposting them here in order, but they're ultimately stand-alone one-shots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The morning after their first time.<br/>Rating: M-ish, kinda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the first wisps of consciousness began to return to her, Emma savored the pleasant dull ache of her muscles and sighed contentedly. It had been a long time since she’d awoken feeling quite so rested, and the dreams she’d had were still dancing like memories behind her closed eyes. They’d seemed so vivid…</p>
<p>Her eyes snapped open as she heard a soft sigh behind her.</p>
<p>Killian.</p>
<p>Her heart tripped and she turned, wide-eyed, to see him lying on his side facing her, his eyes still closed and his breathing steady and even. The memories from the night before washed over her in waves and she waited for the rush of panic to set in, the instinct to run.</p>
<p>It never came.</p>
<p>Instead, she only wanted to fold herself back comfortably into his arms and enjoy the feeling of closeness without the usual accompaniment of fear. She remained on her side of the bed though, and simply watched the soft rise and fall of his chest, smiling as she remembered running her fingers through his unruly, silky hair, causing it to stick up in various directions. The wildness of his hair coupled with the softness of his face in sleep made him look so much younger than she’d ever seen before.</p>
<p>She wasn’t used to this. The whole <em>basking </em>thing. Before him, it had pretty much always been one-night, hard-and-fast, gone-before-morning kinda deals (and she was pointedly choosing to forget Walsh had ever existed). She’d certainly never woken up first and simply watched her lover sleep before.</p>
<p>’<em>That’s because you were never in love with those guys.’</em></p>
<p>She thought to herself and immediately the realization slammed into her like a truck. She was in love with him. She was in love with Killian Jones. Swallowing hard, the old familiar panic began to stir in her stomach, but she refused to let it overpower her. No. She wanted this. She was done with running. He’d proven himself to her so many times and she was determined that her days of running from love were over.</p>
<p>He’d gone to the end of the world, and time, for her on more than one occasion. He’d given up the Jolly Roger, <em>his home</em>, for her because he’d realized after losing her that a home could be a person, and not just a place. She was his home, he’d told her quietly, while they were wrapped up in each other and the darkness the night before.</p>
<p>After the altercation with Regina, Henry had asked quietly if he could stay with his other mom that night and Emma had agreed, ignoring the dull ache in her chest. She’d then returned to her room at Granny’s, leaving Killian and her family at the diner. When he’d softly tapped on her door a little while later and found her guilt-ridden and crying, he’d wrapped her in his arms without a second thought, just the way he had when they’d watched Snow burning at the stake.</p>
<p>Slowly, she had deepened his comforting kisses, desire and need fuelling them both as fingers trailed across heated skin and clothes were discarded. He’d touched her as though she was fine porcelain, the wonder and love in his eyes burning her up from the inside out. Every press of his lips or brush of his fingers had only served to heighten her desire for him and her soft moans and whimpers had sounded obscenely loud in the silent room.</p>
<p>When he’d moved to detach the brace holding his hook, she’d stopped him and smiled shyly. The white-hot heat that had flashed in his eyes when he’d gazed down at her small hand delicately curled around the curved metal had sent a surge of desire straight to her core. It was the ultimate acceptance, and they both knew it. He’d teased her lightly about her kinky preference, but the love and warmth radiating from him gave away how much that small gesture had meant to him.</p>
<p>He’d insisted on going slowly, memorizing and savoring every curve of her, his fingers and mouth leaving no part of her unaffected. She’d been on the verge of begging, his name falling from her lips on a pained whimper, by the time he’d kissed her deeply and pushed inside.</p>
<p>They’d both gasped against each other’s lips and he’d stilled, allowing her to adjust and catch her breath. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown, and she’d wrapped her long legs around his waist, rocking up against him and encouraging him silently to move. He’d complied instantly, his eyes squeezing shut and quiet groans of pleasure rumbling at the back of his throat.</p>
<p>They’d made love slowly and thoroughly, soft kisses and caresses slowing down time for both of them. And when he’d collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving, she knew the words he longed to give to her were dancing on his lips, burning his tongue. But he’d kept them to himself and instead just his warm breath had puffed out against the heated skin of her neck. She wasn’t sure whether it was relief or disappointment that had bloomed in her chest, but she’d kept her arms around him and let a long sigh pass her own lips.</p>
<p>She had never been one to fall asleep in her lover’s arms, much preferring her own space to having someone wrapped around her, but somehow having his arm gently thrown over her waist and feeling the warm firmness of him pressed against her back had lulled her into a deep and peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>And now, in the warm stillness of the morning, with just a thin sheet covering her, Emma had never felt this at ease being so vulnerable next to another person.</p>
<p>“See something you like, love?”</p>
<p>Killian murmured, his eyes still closed, and Emma gave a start. She didn’t know how long he’d been awake and she could feel a flush travelling up her neck and burning her cheeks, embarrassed at being caught openly ogling him.</p>
<p>“I do,” she admitted shyly, voice hoarse with sleep, “but it’s bad form to pretend to be sleeping when you could be kissing me.”</p>
<p>His eyes opened instantly, blue meeting green, and a wolfish grin lifted his lips. He reached his good arm over and pulled her close to him, pressing her back firmly against his chest. He began to pepper kisses across her shoulder and up her neck, nuzzling the place behind her ear that he’d discovered was particularly sensitive when he’d explored every inch of her body the night before.</p>
<p>The waves of pleasure that had washed over her then were once again beginning to swirl low in Emma’s belly and she ground back against him. He groaned softly against her ear, which only served to send electric shocks of arousal right through her.</p>
<p>“It’s been a <em>long</em> time since I’ve had morning sex.”</p>
<p>She said on a sigh, her hips moving ever so slightly to press her ass firmly against him and she could instantly feel the evidence of exactly what she was doing to him pressed against her thighs. His good hand gripped her hip almost hard enough to bruise, fingers pressing into the jut of her hipbone before sliding around to give her friction exactly where she needed it and causing her to gasp audibly at the sudden, delicious pressure.</p>
<p>He hummed contentedly into her hair and gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, sending yet another ripple of lust through her. She involuntarily rolled her hips to press his fingers harder against her and whined when he suddenly removed his hand. But she didn’t have time to protest, because suddenly she was being scooped into his arms, turned around and pulled onto his lap, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and his arms encircling her.</p>
<p>He kissed her chastely, his good arm moving from her waist so his hand could push golden curls away from her face. He brushed his thumb over the dimple in her chin, much the way he had done outside the diner the night before, before sliding his hand around the back of her neck and deepening their kiss.</p>
<p>When she pulled back to look into his eyes, she smiled and wondered why on earth she’d tried to keep this man at arm’s length for so long. Because as scared as she had been – and part of her still was – that’d he hurt her and leave her just like everyone else had, he was more than worth the risk. Love was never going to be safe, but here, with him, she was starting to realize that maybe that was okay.</p>
<p>Maybe she had a long way to go before the walls she kept around her heart would fall down completely. Sex was one thing, but venturing into a relationship with him was a whole other thing. And she was ready for it. Slowly but surely he’d been taking down the bricks of her heart’s fortress one by one, without her even realizing it. Letting him in would be a learning curve for her, but she was willing to work on it. She’d always thought that locking her heart away was the answer, and even though it would never beat at least it wouldn’t break. But he’d slowly made her realize that perhaps she’d been wrong.</p>
<p>Her whole life, she’d desperately wanted to find a home. And maybe now, letting him in, she’d found one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hand Holding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the Learning Curves collection. Emma reaches out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was an accidental brush of his hand against hers that had the corners of her mouth twitching into a tiny smile. And despite the fact that Emma Swan was most certainly not a fan of public displays of affection – in stark contrast to her parents – she couldn't deny the urge she felt to intertwine her fingers with his every time they walked beside one another.</p>
<p>He seemed to sense it too, because she could feel his smile mirroring her own when their hands bumped.</p>
<p>Which was why she was sure it was becoming less accidental and more of a premeditated ruse to hold her hand in public. But she wasn't taking the bait. In fact, avoiding his 'clumsy' hand became somewhat of a game to her at his expense. If he'd noticed, he hadn't commented on the obvious avoidance.</p>
<p>But one unseasonably warm morning, just a couple days after they'd returned from the Enchanted Forest of The Past, they were leaving Granny's and making their way to visit her parents and baby Neal. Walking side-by-side, as they usually did, Emma couldn't help but notice that the casual extension of his hand toward hers, that she'd already become accustomed to, didn't happen.</p>
<p>His hand and hook swung closer to his body now, she noted with a sidelong glance. No trademark smirk or playful glint in his baby blues either. His gaze didn't meet hers, though she was sure he could feel her sneaking glances at him.</p>
<p>Frowning, she mused that he was actively keeping his hands (well, <em>hand</em>) to himself. And that was when the realization hit her. He had taken her playful game seriously. He'd assumed that their faltering, tentative steps into a new relationship were, at this stage, to be void of any and all public displays of affection. And he thought that was because she was ashamed, that much was obvious by the hurt he was trying very hard to hide.</p>
<p>Granted, PDAs would never be something she'd be totally comfortable with (after all, she still felt awkward as hell hugging her parents sometimes). But just knowing he was trying so hard to be okay with keeping his affections bottled up, even when the reasons he'd conjured in his mind hurt him, made something inside her shift.</p>
<p>Reaching out cautiously, her fingers found open hand mid-stride and she slid her palm against his, feeling him turn to face her as his fingers immediately intertwined with hers. She didn't bother to fight the smile from lighting on her lips and she turned her head to find his gaze, unsurprised yet overwhelmed by the warmth and love she found there. The warmth and love she <em>always</em> found there.</p>
<p>She had never in all her life felt as treasured and adored as she did at that moment. The way he looked at her, the sureness and love in those breathtaking eyes of his and the way every single line on his three hundred year old face softened when she smiled at him, made her heart stumble and soar.</p>
<p>He looked at her as though she was his whole world, and she wasn't used to that. He touched her as though he was being allowed to touch heaven, as though he was treasuring and committing to memory every second he got to have her in his arms, and she certainly wasn't used to that. He was used to loss, and so was she. So becoming accustomed to happiness was a learning process for both of them.</p>
<p>But walking down Main Street, hand-in-hand, the pirate and the princess were learning that maybe happiness didn't have to be so fleeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snapshot of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A drabble from Snow's perspective as she observes her daughter and Killian together.<br/>Season 4. Fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch once a week together at Granny's had become somewhat of a casual tradition. Emma and Killian would arrive shortly after David, Mary Margaret and the baby, and they would slide into their side of the booth as Ruby brought over the drinks they always ordered.</p>
<p>Killian would always take a cursory glance at what constituted as a menu, before ordering the exact same thing he did every week, and Emma would roll her eyes and tease him about it. Mary Margaret would order for both herself and David, and then take out Neal's bottle from her bag to feed him before he began to get fussy.</p>
<p>The ease with which they had fallen into such a domesticated, <em>normal</em> routine warmed Mary Margaret's heart. It had happened so naturally, a simple 'same time next week?' that had quickly become a tradition. For once, things seemed settled in Storybrooke, and simply being able to enjoy her family was something Mary Margaret was treasuring every moment of.</p>
<p>Though neither of them had explicitly said as much, it was very obvious (at least to Mary Margaret) that Emma and Killian were testing the waters of a new relationship. Granted, the pirate had long since declared his feelings for her daughter, but the fact that Emma was now willing to take a chance and let him into her heart was a huge step in a very positive direction.</p>
<p>They hadn't revealed exactly what had happened when they'd ventured back to the Enchanted Forest together, but from what Mary Margaret understood, that experience had brought the last of the walls around Emma's heart crashing down.</p>
<p>She'd never seen her daughter quite as happy as she was now, laughing with her father, Killian's arm draped casually across the back of her seat as he absently twirled a golden lock of her hair between his fingers and chuckled at the conversation.</p>
<p>She noticed the way Emma's green eyes glittered with amusement, flickering across to meet Killian's startlingly blue gaze for a moment, and the slight dimples in her cheeks becoming more pronounced as her smile widened. She was leaning into him ever so slightly; so subtle that Mary Margaret knew she would have missed it if she weren't committing to memory every tiny detail of their new, easy happiness.</p>
<p>And happiness like this had been so rare and fleeting in her daughter's life that she felt utter contentment and happiness flood her chest with warmth as she watched Emma glow with the kind of radiant happiness she'd always dreamed of for her.</p>
<p>It was a small snapshot of a single moment, but Mary Margaret knew that no matter what they all may have to face in the future, she would treasure the memory of one of the very few times she'd witnessed pure and true happiness from her daughter. And glancing over at Killian, who met her gaze with a small smile, she knew that he was savoring the moment just as much as she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killian vs the Modern World happens to be one of my favorite tropes.<br/>So, here's Killian vs condom.</p>
<p>Firmly rated M for Motherfucking CS smut, bitches!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ten fifteen on a Friday night. Henry was camping in the forest with Robin and Roland, and after a day of helping David sort out dozens of files at the station, Emma had returned to her room at Granny's and finally decided to set up her Netflix account. She'd then ordered pizza from the <em>only</em> takeout place in town and invited Killian across the hallway for what could possibly be classed as their first 'date'. Sort of. Pizza and a marathon of a show that everyone seemed to be raving about.</p>
<p>Killian had gladly obliged, seeming less interested in what they'd be watching and more interested in the rare and precious alone time with her. Pizza also sweetened the deal.</p>
<p>Following her back to her room, the door was barely shut before he had her pinned against it, lips trailing across her collarbone before gently nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. Fighting the urge to simply let him take her hard and fast against the door, she slipped out of his grasp and put as much distance between them as possible. His expression fluttered between confused and worried, tinged with a flash of hurt, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>"I didn't invite you over here <em>just </em>for sex, Killian. As tempting as that is, I kinda need this to be more<em>. </em>I'm not very good at…<em>dating</em>. But I'm trying. This is me trying."</p>
<p>She gestured to her laptop open on the bed and the large pizza box next to it. The confusion lifted from his face then, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he walked over to her, looking into her eyes for a moment before kissing her chastely. He then made his way round the bed, shrugging off his leather jacket and toeing off his boots, and sat down, waiting expectantly for her to join him.</p>
<p>With a smile, Emma made herself comfortable next to him and began to briefly explain to him the premise of the show they were about to watch, while he snagged the first slice of pizza.</p>
<p>As they settled back and quickly got engrossed in <em>Orange is the New Black</em>, Killian slid his good arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She marvelled silently at how easy and comfortable it was to be so close to him in such an innocently intimate way, laying her head against his chest and savoring the sweet simplicity of it all.</p>
<p>"Please tell me your experience in prison involved something like this."</p>
<p>Killian murmured next to her ear as they watched a lesbian sex scene unfold on the screen before them. Emma snorted and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, but she could tell by the way his body had tensed beside her, and the way he shifted his hips slightly, that his imagination was already running riot. Glancing up to catch his gaze, she saw his pupils were blown and he swallowed hard, eyes still fixed on the screen.</p>
<p>Smirking to herself, she bit her lip as her gaze dropped and found that his tight leather pants were looking even tighter than usual in one particular area. Fighting the laughter bubbling in her chest, Emma decided to torture him just a little bit more.</p>
<p>Running her fingers delicately down his chest, she paused at the buckle of his pants and looked up at him, green eyes wide with playful innocence. His baby blues had now left the screen and were burning into hers with a fire that sent a bolt of desire straight through her.</p>
<p>Biting her lip again as she held his eye contact, Emma removed her hand and pointedly folded her arms, scooting over to put a little distance between them again. He groaned audibly and the desperation and frustration in his eyes made her feel a little guilty for teasing him. She would follow through, but she was determined that they'd at least get through one full episode before their clothes were discarded. After all, she was trying hard to focus on commitment at a deeper-than-physical level…even if the sex was mind-blowing.</p>
<p>For the following half hour, Killian barely moved a muscle and Emma was very aware of how hard he was working to restrain himself, especially considering the obscene amount of girl-on-girl they were seeing on the screen. As soon as the credits started to roll, she leaned forward and snapped the laptop shut, sliding it onto the floor and turning back to her pirate. Kneeling up on the bed, she quickly pulled her white vest top over her head and tossed it casually to the floor, her eyes locked onto his as she did so and a small, somewhat-shy smile touching the corners of her lips.</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat as he watched her move up the bed to lie beside him, shimmying her jeans down lean legs and sending them to join her vest top. Before he could blink, she was straddling him and his hand instantly settled on her hip, thumb grazing the sharp jut of her hipbone and fingers skimming across the delicate waistband of black lace panties.</p>
<p>"You're wearing too many clothes."</p>
<p>She stated simply, and he swore she could ruin him with just the low, sultry tone of her voice. She helped him make quick work of his clothes and began to kiss her way down his chest, dragging her nails lightly into the firm muscles after each kiss. She loved the feeling of him under her fingers, trailing down across the hair on his chest, and she couldn't help but notice the delicious way his abdominal muscles involuntarily clenched when her nails scraped across them.</p>
<p>He was more than ready for her, the hunger in his eyes as she looked up from her position between his legs a clear indicator that he wanted nothing more than to devour her right there and then.</p>
<p>After warming him up a little with some skilled ministrations of her tongue, and him insisting on returning the favor, neither one of them could wait any longer. But as he kissed his way back up her body, she twisted a little and reached over to the bedside table, fumbling blindly in the drawer. Killian frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>"Swan, what the bloody hell are you doing? Other than killing the mood."</p>
<p>Giving him an adorably lopsided grin, Emma found what she was searching for and handed him the square foil packet. He took it from her and stared blankly at it before lifting is gaze to hers, waiting for some kind of explanation with a quirk of his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Emma's eyes widened and she pushed up onto her elbows, incredulous and amused both at the same time.</p>
<p>"You…don't know what a condom is…?"</p>
<p>She asked slowly, not knowing exactly what to make of that revelation. She wondered in passing how exactly he'd managed to avoid fathering numerous children with the various bar wenches he'd no doubt <em>shared a nightcap</em> <em>with</em> back in his heyday as the renowned Captain Hook. She also felt mild concern about the unprotected sex they'd had previously and made a mental note to get them both checked over for any STDs.</p>
<p>Killian turned the foil packet over in his hand, expression still blank. Shaking his head, he waited expectantly for her to explain. She couldn't help the (decidedly unladylike) snort of laughter that passed her lips and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, feeling a tiny pang of guilt when she saw the flash of shame in his eyes. He was still adjusting to living in the modern world, and he couldn't help but feel slightly affronted whenever someone found his bewilderment amusing.</p>
<p>"Sorry. It's…erm…you put it on and…well, it stops you from getting me pregnant."</p>
<p>Killian's eyes widened and he stared at the small packet in childlike amazement, which had Emma fighting hard to contain the laughter that was bubbling up again.</p>
<p>"Incredible."</p>
<p>He muttered, balancing the foil precariously on the head of his length, frowning as it fell off. Picking it up, he looked at her questioningly again and she burst out laughing. He frowned, utterly baffled by the whole thing.</p>
<p>"How exactly do I put it on?"</p>
<p>He asked, holding it out to her. Feeling her cheeks coloring a little at the fact that their foreplay had suddenly taken a nosedive and become some kind of sex ed. class, Emma snatched the packet off of him and ripped it open. Taking out the condom, she reached forward and slid the condom down the length of him in one quick movement.</p>
<p>He stared down at himself unashamedly, a slight frown creasing his forehead as he tried to decide what to make of the bizarre, novel sensation of being encased (rather snugly, he might add) in rubber. It <em>looked</em> bizarre too, he mused. As he lifted his gaze to Emma, who was now leaning back on her elbows again and watching his reactions with amusement, he hoped his "Killian vs the modern world" moment hadn't killed the mood completely.</p>
<p>As soon as he moved up the bed to kiss her though, he felt her instantly responding to him, her body arching slightly to press against his and he smiled against her lips.</p>
<p>Ignoring the initial discomfort he felt having something that wasn't Emma fitting so snugly around him, he moved to kneel between her thighs and slid his good hand from her knee up to her hip, smirking as she visibly shuddered at the sensation. He knew quite a few of her sweet spots already after just one night together previously. He was a quick learner and it thrilled him to learn exactly where to kiss and touch her to illicit that breathy sigh he so loved, to watch as cold bumps scattered over her soft skin. He committed every response to memory, locking away every nuance of her.</p>
<p>Lining himself up, he met her gaze and slowly pushed inside. The way her eyes widened before falling shut, a long, breathy moan falling from her lips as her head tilted back slightly, golden hair fanning out like a halo around her on the pillow, was an image he treasured and was one of the most damning, beautiful sights he'd seen in all his years.</p>
<p>Allowing her to adjust for a moment, aware that they were still learning each others' bodies, he felt her locking her ankles behind him, her heels pressing gently into the small of his back and encouraging him to move. He didn't need to be asked twice. Rocking slowly at first, he soon picked up speed and it wasn't very long before she was gripping the sheets, back arched giving him ample opportunity to lean forward and close his lips around a nipple.</p>
<p>He could feel her beginning to tremble beneath him and he sped up his movements slightly, a shot of pleasure coursing through him at the way his name tumbled from her lips, followed by a string of expletives. A few moments later, she came apart; her soft moans and gasps causing his release to fast approach.</p>
<p>He held his breath, ready for the waves of ecstasy to crash over him…but frustration ebbed into his pleasure-fogged mind when it remained agonizingly out of reach. He continued, chasing his release eagerly, but every time he neared the edge, it slipped away. He'd never had such an issue before and it was driving him crazy.</p>
<p>Pushing harder, something between a growl and a groan passed his lips and he bit down gently into the sensitive skin at the curve of Emma's shoulder. She cried out in surprise and he stilled, fear that he'd hurt her overshadowing the frustration he'd felt moments before.</p>
<p>She assured him she was fine, just surprised, and encouraged him to carry on. But she could see the frustration in his eyes.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>She asked, reaching up to run her fingers over the scruff on his jawline (the scruff that had left delicious burns on her inner thighs) and searched his baby blues.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he admitted quietly, "I seem to be having some trouble…"</p>
<p>Emma smiled up at him and he frowned. She didn't seem in the slightest bit worried by his sudden inability to perform the way he usually did. But then, they'd only slept together on one previous occasion, so perhaps she was unaware of just how capable he was in the bedroom, he mused.</p>
<p>"It's the condom. It's because you're not used to it."</p>
<p>Realization hit him then and a wave of relief accompanied it. It wasn't <em>him</em>, it was the blasted piece of rubber keeping him from experiencing the full spectrum of pleasure he was used to. He couldn't feel her the way he had last time. Every sensation was subtly muted. Nodding slightly, he looked down thoughtfully at where they were still joined.</p>
<p>Emma shifted then, pulling back and turning away from him. He watched, pupils blown and arousal instantly flooding through his body again, as she moved to her hands and knees, looking back at him over her shoulder with a coy smile as she wiggled her hips back toward him.</p>
<p>"I'm not complaining that it's making you last longer. That's really not a bad thing in my book. So, come on, Captain. Show me what you've got."</p>
<p>She teased, and he accepted her challenge with a smirk. Pressing his fingers into her hip with a bruising grip, Killian moved to kneel behind her and didn't hesitate for a moment this time before he buried himself inside her. She gasped loudly as the sudden sensation of him filling her stole her breath. The new angle sent sparks of pleasure through them both and he reached forward with his good hand, gathering her hair up into his fist and gently tugging so that she straightened up, her back arched to maintain the delightful angle of her hips as they continued to move, and her head twisting round so that she met his lips in a bruising kiss.</p>
<p>Moaning against his lips, she could already feel the stirring of another orgasm making her breath hitch in her throat. Moving back to place her hands against the headboard, she pushed back against him to meet every thrust and couldn't help the smile of satisfaction curving her lips as she heard his muttered curses.</p>
<p>This time when his release approached, it didn't stutter and fade away. Instead, he felt every muscle in his body tighten and the familiar ecstasy rolled over him, stronger than he'd ever felt before.</p>
<p>"<em>Emma</em>…"</p>
<p>He hissed, hips jerking as he finished, and she collapsed beneath him. He followed, but kept himself propped up on his forearms with considerable effort, not wanting to crush her. She was so slight that he was convinced she'd snap under his firm weight.</p>
<p>Rolling off, he moved to lay beside her and they both tried to catch their breaths, sucking in oxygen and smiling lazily at each other. After a few moments, he looked down at himself and stared at the condom, that was now looking a little worse for wear as he began to soften inside it, and then back at Emma.</p>
<p>"Erm…love? What do I do with this thing now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Operation Captain Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>House-hunting and Henry's meddling.<br/>Season 4 era.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House hunting was something Emma Swan had never really enjoyed. Henry, of course, loved it and every morning at breakfast the number of red circles highlighting properties in the local newspaper would increase. He'd slide it over the table to her and she'd roll her eyes and assure him she'd glance at it later.</p>
<p>After almost a week of avoiding the subject, Henry was starting to dig his heels in and became more insistent.</p>
<p>"We can't stay living at Granny's forever, mom!"</p>
<p>He'd scowled, exasperated. She'd reminded him jokingly that he had his own room at Regina's, so technically he did have one home, and wanting two was just plain greedy. He had not been amused.</p>
<p>So she'd caved, finally, and had promised to set up some viewing appointments for that very afternoon, for just a handful of the places he'd circled. His frown had instantly been replaced by a smile and she'd given him a lightly withering glare as he'd cheerfully announced that he was going to be late for school. He'd bounded toward the door and she'd rolled her eyes, thinking no more of his sudden and overly cheerful demeanor as she'd flicked through the newspaper to take a better look at his choices.</p>
<p>It hadn't taken very long for a pattern to emerge in the properties Henry had chosen. The majority of them were near the docks and the harbor and, knowing Henry, Emma was entirely sure that such a pattern wasn't simply a coincidence. The kid was smart and sneaky, but she was on to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that morning, Emma came across Killian during a run by the docks. She'd spied him sitting on a bench watching the fishing boats and had diverted her route a little to take a break and sit beside him. Admittedly, she'd chosen that route with the hope of finding him there.</p>
<p>He sat on that bench quite often of late, she knew, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was hard for him, after spending a lifetime at sea to suddenly be anchored in a tiny town. She knew all too well how suffocating it could feel being in one place when your heart was so used to drifting like the tide, and she hoped that wasn't why he seemed to gravitate to the docks more often than not.</p>
<p>The lift of Killian's lips into a genuine smile as she sat down beside him settled her mind somewhat and she informed him casually that she had arranged to view a couple of properties around town that afternoon. She was unsurprised when he told her that, in fact, he already knew about her plans to look for somewhere a little more permanent than Granny's, because Henry had found him that morning and had taken it upon himself to invite him along.</p>
<p>Shaking her head but smiling despite herself, Emma made a mental note to give her son a half-hearted scolding for using underhand tactics the way he had. He knew that she and Killian were together, but they hadn't sat down and talked about what that actually meant.</p>
<p>Nothing had really changed, except for the odd occasion when Henry would bound upstairs at Granny's before breakfast and find them emerging from Emma's room together. Or the way they sat closer together now on their side of the booth and Killian's arm was always slung comfortably over the back of Emma's seat, both seemingly unaware of the way his fingers would idly play with a strand of her hair. Or the handful of times Henry had caught them holding hands or sharing a kiss when they'd thought they were alone.</p>
<p>Although he made sure to scoff at them and mutter something to the effect of "gross" or "ew, please stop", it was usually accompanied with a duck of his head and a secret smile. Emma was happier now than he'd ever seen her and, though she maybe didn't realize it, she lit up when Killian was around. It was obvious to everyone, especially Henry. And not only that, but Killian was cool, so he was more than happy with his mom's choice.</p>
<p>Which was why he'd decided to take things into his own hands, and give his mom the push that he believed she needed with the house hunting. And getting Killian involved…well, he had named this Operation Captain Swan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>After they'd viewed so many places that they were all starting to blend into one for Emma (well, okay they'd only seen four), they'd arrived at a cozy cottage out on its own, set back slightly from the docks but with a mesmerizing view across the water.</p>
<p>As soon as they'd stepped inside, Emma met her son's gaze and they both nodded. They'd found their home. And it had been slightly less painful than Emma had anticipated.</p>
<p>As they'd ventured up the stairs, Henry had addressed Killian in an overly casual tone and Emma knew that nonchalant, sugary sweet tone far too well by now. Before the words were even out of her son's mouth, she knew what was coming. And it shocked her a little when the idea of moving in together didn't scare the crap out of her that way she would have expected.</p>
<p>Henry asked him how long, exactly, he planned on staying at Granny's and Killian had quite openly answered that he didn't know and hadn't really thought about it. The inn was comfortable and Granny was laid back about the rent, so he hadn't given it much thought.</p>
<p>"Well, you can't live there forever. You should move in with us, right, mom?"</p>
<p>Henry turned to her, a much-too innocent grin on his face. She saw Killian's gaze snap over to her and his mouth opened and closed, soundlessly searching for words to form a response.</p>
<p>They'd been 'together' for little under a month, though they'd seamlessly fallen into being a couple without either of them actually labeling it so. As easy and comfortably as they'd taken to most of it, they were still learning how to navigate waters that had long since become foreign to the both of them.</p>
<p>The physical side was easy. Emma had never really had issues when it came to physical relationships, especially when Killian knew exactly what drove her wild and seemed to thoroughly enjoy watching her come undone at the simplest of touches. She reasoned that he'd been around for three hundred plus years, and with his former reputation, of course he'd have a trick or two stored in his repertoire. He'd had long enough to learn every nuance of the female body, after all.</p>
<p>The emotional side was a little trickier. She had never been used to being completely open and vulnerable with someone. The idea of loving someone so completely, giving them the power to crush her heart in a split second but trusting them not to, had terrified her since she'd ended up in jail, alone and pregnant at seventeen. But her heart had hardened long before her brief stint in a correctional facility. She'd learned as a child, bounced between foster homes, that opening her heart only ever ended in tears. Her tears.</p>
<p>Even though she knew, deep down, that Killian wasn't going to hurt her; there were still some walls she had a lot of trouble taking down. But he was patient. Lord knows he'd waited long enough for her to simply acknowledge her feelings for him. And he never pushed her to move faster than she was comfortable with, which was why he hadn't answered Henry right away when the lad had suggested he move in to the cottage too.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, she met Killian's gaze finally and offered him a small smile. He was watching her expression carefully, gauging her response before she spoke. When she finally did find her voice, both Henry and Killian were shocked into silence.</p>
<p>"I…think that's a pretty good idea, kid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Little Pirate in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A touch of angst, lots of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few weeks in their own place felt somewhat surreal. The chaos of moving in had detracted from the heavy realization for Emma that she'd officially put down roots. Usually, that sort of sentiment would have her running scared, feet jittering, shifting restlessly as her all-too-familiar flight instinct kicked in.</p>
<p>It was a subtle enough feeling that would settle into every nerve ending in her body, but one she was acutely aware of. And for once, in fact for the first time in her life (minus the year of fake memories), Emma felt strangely at ease with the prospect of settling.</p>
<p>The fact that she'd been feeling somewhat off-kilter for a few days, Emma had simply put down to the stress of moving and the fact that it was all suddenly very real. She had a <em>home</em>. Something she'd searched and wished for her entire life.</p>
<p>Most of their things were still in boxes, but it was already feeling very much like a home. Granted, between them they didn't have all that many belongings, and Henry was keeping half of his stuff at Regina's anyway. A large proportion of the boxed items were pieces that her parents had donated to their 'cause', quietly pitying their inability to furnish a small cottage.</p>
<p>Everytime she passed the lines of boxes in the hallway, she sighed. Moving house, even without much stuff, was stressful. So the churning sensation and rolling waves of nausea? The fatigue and the sudden weird cravings for bagels and ice cream at 3am? Yeah, she was going to put that down to the life-changing decision she'd made by settling in Storybrooke for good. Everything could be explained away by stress, right?</p>
<p>She'd also tried to convince herself that the nausea could just be to do with something she'd eaten (maybe bagels and ice cream didn't go so well together after all), or perhaps a viral thing. But she kept hearing that skeptical voice whispering 'yeah, that's <em>bullshit,</em>' at the back of her mind every time she passed it off as something other than the glaringly obvious. She ignored it.</p>
<p>Days quickly turned into weeks and Emma couldn't deny that she remembered the pattern all too well. It may have been almost fourteen years since she'd last experienced it, but she was well aware of the unmistakable signs her body was sending her. Thankfully, she noted, Killian was apparently none the wiser.</p>
<p>But when her period was late – and her period was <em>never</em> late – she knew she wasn't going to be able to just ignore it for much longer. So she drove to the next town over to buy a pregnancy test, well aware that the whole of Storybrooke would find out about her <em>situation</em> within a day if she simply went to the local store or the hospital clinic.</p>
<p>When she arrived back home, testing kit securely hidden in her purse, she was relieved to find that Killian was still out with her father. They'd taken Henry sailing that morning and she was glad that she didn't have to brave a smile and cover up the anxiety twisting in her gut as she headed straight for the bathroom.</p>
<p>All she could think about was getting a definitive answer to the question that had been quietly weighing on her for a couple weeks already. She just needed to <em>know.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Laying the stick face down on the side of the bathtub, Emma chewed on her bottom lip and began to count off the minutes in her head. Taking a long, shaky breath, fingers knotting together anxiously, she paced the bathroom, only stopping when she'd reached three minutes in her head.</p>
<p>Standing next to the bathtub, she looked down at the stick and braced herself before picking it up with trembling fingers and turning it over to face her.</p>
<p>Two pink lines. Clear as day.</p>
<p>She was pregnant.</p>
<p>Staring down at it, numb with shock, a choked sob fell from her lips. With her legs feeling like Jell-o, she tossed the stick into the trash and made sure it was covered with paper towels, before moving to the kitchen and filling the kettle. Peppermint tea would settle her nausea, but she highly doubted it would quell the fear and anxiety that were now also swirling in her stomach.</p>
<p>They'd only been together for a month and they <em>certainly</em> hadn't approached the topic of kids. She didn't even know if he <em>wanted</em> kids. Whenever he'd been around her new baby brother, he'd kept his distance, quietly mumbling that his hook wasn't safe enough when David offered to let him hold Neal. She hadn't really dwelled on it then, but the recollection was adding to her state of anxiety now.</p>
<p>The idea of telling him and seeing any kind of negative reaction cross his face would surely be her undoing. She was so terrified of losing him, after everything it had taken for her to open up and let him in, that she could feel her vision getting hazy with tears.</p>
<p>She'd always insisted they were careful. He hadn't ever used a condom before, and she remembered the first time she'd handed him one, the way he'd turned it over in his hand and looked at her with utter bewilderment. She hadn't known whether to laugh or be mildly concerned about that.</p>
<p>The only time they hadn't used protection was their first time. They'd been so caught up in each other, that it hadn't even crossed her mind. A twinge of alarm had stirred in the back of her mind as he'd collapsed on top of her, still inside her and breathing heavily, and she'd felt the warm stickiness of him between her thighs. But the sweeping bliss of afterglow had quickly quashed any apprehension she'd briefly felt and it didn't occur to her again.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>The apprehension was back full force, making her heart race and her hands reach for purchase on the kitchen counter. She recognized the telltale signs of a panic attack and fumbled around blindly for a paper grocery bag, closing her eyes and breathing deeply into it when she found one. Long moments later, her eyes fluttered open and her heart felt less like it was being pulled out of her chest, Regina-style.</p>
<p>Still shaky, Emma threw the grocery bag back where she'd found it and removed the now-boiling kettle from the stove, splashing a little hot water onto her hand as she tried to pour it into a cup. Cursing, she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks and instead moved to run her hand under cold water, wincing as she saw the pale skin growing redder by the second.</p>
<p>It was at that moment that Killian and Henry barreled through the door, laughing and joking animatedly. Startled, Emma turned and met Killian's gaze and the smile immediately disappeared from his face when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. He was by her side in seconds, confusion and concern etched into the lines of his face.</p>
<p>"Emma, love, what happened?"</p>
<p>Sniffling, Emma forced a smile and tried to play it down.</p>
<p>"I was…I just…I got distracted when I was pouring boiled water. It's no big deal, really," she moved then to turn off the tap and press a wet cloth to her hand, "did you boys have a nice time?"</p>
<p>Killian was still frowning and she could see the instinctive urge he had to help tend to her injury, but she'd moved to the other side of the counter and he seemed to sense her need to handle it on her own. So, he nodded, looking over to Henry who was also regarding his mother with a concern-laced expression, and informed her somewhat flatly that they'd had a great day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Did you and Milah want kids together? Did you ever talk about that?"</p>
<p>Emma and Killian were lying together in bed that night, the same way they had done each night since moving into the cottage, with Killian's arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder, fingers idly tracing patterns into the hair on his chest.</p>
<p>She felt him tense slightly at her question and her heart stuttered. She'd been trying all night to figure out how to broach the subject that there was, literally, a little pirate in her now. When he'd teased her about it as they'd made dinner that evening, she'd stiffened and excused herself with the guise of needing to use the bathroom. He'd noticed, and had been eying her warily for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>"We…talked about it. She was rather adamant that it wasn't an option, and I had to agree with her reasons. Raising a child aboard a ship, a <em>pirate</em> ship, wasn't the kind of life we would have wanted to offer a child. And after leaving Bae behind…no. Children were never in the cards for us, lass."</p>
<p>Biting her lip, glad that he couldn't see the plethora of emotions flashing across her face, Emma simply nodded and pressed herself closer into his side.</p>
<p>"So you never wanted kids then?"</p>
<p>Her voice cracked and she silently cursed herself for it. He pulled back to meet her gaze, a baffled frown on his face as he searched her eyes. She sat up and tried to school her face into a mask of nonchalance.</p>
<p>"That's not what I said at all, love. Back before…when I was in the King's Navy, I hoped to find a good woman, one just like you – beautiful, fearless and as stubborn as the sea, with a light in her that the sun would envy. But three hundred years and a heart filled with vengeance took away any dreams I may have harbored of a family. It's…it's not that I didn't want children, I just gave up any hope that I could have that life."</p>
<p>Tears were once more spilling down Emma's cheeks and he reached over with his good hand to brush them away, quietly questioning her with his too-blue gaze.</p>
<p>"Emma…please tell me what's going on? You've certainly not been yourself toni-"</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>She cut him off, a soft sob chasing her words as they fell from trembling lips. She watched then as shock rolled over his features, eyes wide and those expressive eyebrows of his shooting upwards as he jolted into a sitting position facing her. She felt the tension squeezing every muscle in her body and realized she was holding her breath then.</p>
<p>"You're…y-you're with child? We're going to have a child?"</p>
<p>She nodded tentatively, heart hammering painfully against her ribs. A grin broke out on his face and he suddenly crashed his lips down to meet hers, at which she yelped in surprise, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her until she was breathless.</p>
<p>Pulling back with his hand cupping her cheek, thumb grazing delicately over her cheekbone, he gazed at her with so much love in his eyes that she was entirely sure she could drown in it.</p>
<p>"You're…happy about this then?"</p>
<p>She smiled despite the tears in her eyes, and he chuckled as he leaned forward to press small, quick kisses to her lips.</p>
<p>"Happy? You've made me the happiest man in the whole realm, Swan."</p>
<p>He moved his hand from her cheek to press it gently against the flat firmness of her stomach, glancing down with a smile so bright she was sure he could power the whole of Storybrooke for a month.</p>
<p>"I said it before with an entirely different meaning, but now there really is a little pirate in you, love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Extra Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First pre-natal appointment, and an extra little surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Flora is a reference to the doctor in A Bug's Life! Just in case you wondered where I plucked that name from.<br/>I googled doctors in Disney movies and she was one of the few female doctors I could find! Sort that out, Walt!<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma and Killian were sat in the waiting room at the hospital clinic, waiting anxiously for the first prenatal check. After a few weeks of getting used to the idea and tentatively allowing herself to feel less anxious and more positive about the whole situation (though not quite as happy as Killian was, of course), she'd finally booked a check-up.</p><p>It hadn't occurred to her that Killian had absolutely no idea what an ultrasound was, though she berated herself for such an oversight when she remembered his initial reaction to a microwave. The wonder on his face as he'd watched her nuke a breakfast burrito had reminded her of a five year-old at Disneyland.</p><p>So, when she'd informed him of the appointment she'd made, he'd panicked, assuming something was wrong, and she'd assured him it was all simply routine but he'd insisted on accompanying her regardless.</p><p>They hadn't yet told her parents or Henry about the pregnancy, though she was amazed they hadn't figured it out by themselves considering how gleeful and overly attentive Killian was. Not to mention how he always seemed to be glancing at her belly whenever he thought she wasn't looking, as though making sure she hadn't suddenly developed a significant baby bump the second his back was turned. It was exasperating and adorable at the same time.</p><p>Henry was suspicious, occasionally side-eyeing them with a raised eyebrow, but he'd kept any questions he had to himself and she realized, somewhat sorrowfully, that he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a fully-fledged teenager, and talking about his mom being pregnant was clearly not a subject he wished to broach of his own accord.</p><p>On the short drive over to the hospital, Killian casually inquired what the appointment involved, attempting to mask the obvious anxiety etched into his frown, and she explained simply that they'd first go through the boring stuff – medical history, blood tests etc – and then there'd be a physical exam and ultrasound.</p><p>He'd nodded thoughtfully, and it wasn't until they were sat quietly in the waiting room that he turned to her with the same troubled expression he'd worn in the car.</p><p>"Alright, what exactly is a ultrasound?"</p><p>By his resigned tone, she figured he'd been rolling the word around in his head and trying to decipher it, attempting to break it apart to work out the meaning. Smiling despite herself, she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It's just a wand thing they stick on my belly that'll show the baby on a screen. It lets the doctor see his or her heartbeat and measure their size. Then they do a few checks to make sure everything's okay in there."</p><p>"So, we'll be able to <em>see</em> the baby? How is that even possible, love?"</p><p>His eyes were wide and she bit back a laugh at his disbelief. His wondrous responses to technology that she mostly took for granted occasionally made her stop and realize just how incredible it actually was.</p><p>She'd made a conscious effort to distance herself as much as possible during her pre-natal checkups with Henry, terrified of becoming attached to the sound of a tiny heartbeat, or falling in love with the squirming shadow on the screen. So, despite being prepared for the process (granted, this time she wasn't going to be cuffed to a prison bed throughout the examination), it still felt like she was experiencing it for the first time.</p><p>"And you're sure this is safe? The wand isn't going to hurt our baby, is it?"</p><p>His concern warmed her heart and she reached over to squeeze his hand, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>"No, it's just passing sound waves through my belly. It won't hurt the baby at all."</p><p>She reassured him and he settled back into his chair until Emma's name was called. She squeezed his hand again as they made their way into the exam room and he squeezed back firmly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"That…that's the baby?"</p><p>Killian was stood next to the bed, his hand resting on top of Emma's by her side as he stared, wide-eyed, at the screen on the opposite side of the bed. With a few presses of the wand across Emma's now-slightly swollen belly, the picture went from a blurry smudge of black and white, to the profile of something that looked a bit more a baby-shaped. More jelly bean shaped, really.</p><p>Emma watched, equally as captivated, as the image moved a few times and the distinctive thump-thump of heartbeats, fast and strong, sounded from the speakers. She felt her heart clench and tears begin to form, shifted her gaze from the screen to meet Killian's watery blue eyes. She hadn't been prepared for the flood of emotion that overtook her.</p><p>"Do you feel any different this time around than you did when you were pregnant the first time, Ms. Swan?"</p><p>The doctor who was dealing with them was called Flora – because, <em>amazingly</em>, Storybrooke General had doctors who weren't Whale – and she had patiently answered Killian's long list of questions before she'd set up the ultrasound. Fortunately, she seemed to be aware of who he was and why he had a profound lack of modern knowledge, and Emma couldn't help but wonder which fairytale she had emerged from.</p><p>Flora's question made Emma frown and she looked at the older woman carefully. She was being nonchalant about it, but from the way she was repeating angles and double-checking the screen more times than Emma really felt should be necessary, an unsettling wave of anxiety washed over her.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong? I've had a lot more nausea this time; I barely had any with Henry. Is that a bad sign? Do you see something wrong with the baby?"</p><p>Emma's voice was slightly raised with alarm, her heart beating a little faster as she peered at the screen and tried to figure out what was amiss. Flora smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"No, there's nothing wrong, but I don't see a baby here…"</p><p>She paused and turned to face the equally bewildered couple, who wore twin expressions of confusion and panic. She smiled and turned the screen toward them.</p><p>"…I see two."</p><p>Emma stared blankly at the doctor for a few moments, the room shrouded in silence as realization descended. Two babies.</p><p>"T-two," she stammered, her vision blurring at the edges, "Are you being fucking serious? I-I'm…there's twins in there?"</p><p>Flora gave her another warm smile and nodded, and when Emma turned her gaze to Killian, the shock she felt was reflected back at her, mixed with utter elation as their eyes met. He was too astonished to speak, which was definitely a first.</p><p>Feeling her heart stuttering and unable to hear anything but her own labored breathing making her dizzy, she whispered "twins…" in a choked voice before passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breaking the News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick biology lesson regarding the whole 'twin gene' thing:<br/>David is an identical twin. Identical twins are a mutation, rather than something passed on through genetics. Unlike identical twins, fraternal twinning can be passed down on the maternal side, or from father to daughter. Emma would technically be no more likely to hyper-ovulate (release more than one egg during ovulation) than a woman without twins in the family, because David is an identical twin. So, with the way the genes work, he wouldn't be 'passing down' the hyper-ovulation gene to Emma the way he possibly would if he was a fraternal twin. That said, you don't necessarily need twins in the family to hyper-ovulate and have fraternal twins. Sometimes it just happens. So there's that.<br/>But I'm using a bit of artistic license in this chapter, and I'm going on the premise that a lot of people are unaware of the logistics of identical vs fraternal twins and how it actually works genetically!<br/>Phew, biology geek rant over. Let's get to the good stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twins.</p>
<p>Just as she'd been starting to adjust to the fact that there really was a tiny human growing inside her, Emma's whole world was turned upside down again.</p>
<p>After passing out when the doctor had informed them that their unplanned bundle of joy was actually plural, she had come round a few minutes later and hoarsely requested that Flora double- and triple-check, just to make sure.</p>
<p>When the presence of two tiny heartbeats sounded, strong and loud, from the machine once more, Emma let out a shaky breath and met Killian's gaze as Flora informed them that she was about 12 weeks pregnant with fraternal twins.</p>
<p>"They're facing each other, and you see that membrane there? That's separating them. They're fraternal," at Killian's questioning frown, Flora smiled and rephrased, "Non-identical. Mom released two eggs that have both been fertilized, as opposed to releasing one egg that split into two."</p>
<p>Killian was listening intently, fascinated by it all, but Emma barely heard a word the doctor said. It was really happening. They were having <em>twins</em>. And if she hadn't felt nauseous from hormones already, then the gravity of this revelation would have done the job.</p>
<p>She'd remained silent for quite a while afterwards, trying to gather her thoughts and let the reality of their situation sink in. Numb with shock, she'd sat in the parking lot, knuckles white with her vice grip on the steering wheel, and Killian had tried his best to assure her it would all be okay.</p>
<p>She could tell he was holding back the happiness he felt – she could see it dancing in his eyes – in order to allow her time to adjust to the news, and part of her had softened at that knowledge.</p>
<p>When her legs had felt slightly less like Jell-o, she'd driven them home. As she parked in the driveway, they sat in silence until she cracked.</p>
<p>"We need to tell Henry and my parents tonight. They already know something's going on."</p>
<p>When Killian had nodded in agreement, she turned to face him fully.</p>
<p>"David might try to hurt you…"</p>
<p>At her words, Killian spluttered, indignant, and Emma tried to suppress a laugh.</p>
<p>"I understand the fatherly instinct, Swan. I dare say I'll feel that way if we have daughters who ever dare to bring suitors home. But you <em>are</em> a grown woman. And it's not as though he can accuse me of taking your innocence."</p>
<p>Emma couldn't argue with that, so instead she rolled her eyes and sighed, her hand absently drifting to touch her belly as she moved to get out of the car. The mental image of Killian interrogating the imaginary future boyfriends or girlfriends of their daughters - if either or both of the twins were even girls - put a smile on her face and she found it oddly comforting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I have absolutely no idea how they're gonna take this."</p>
<p>"Well, love, I'm hoping they take it better than you did."</p>
<p>Killian snickered as Emma delivered a sharp elbow to his ribs and a halfhearted glare. Emma had called Mary Margaret and invited her and David over for dinner at the cottage that evening. She'd then called Regina and requested both she and Henry join them for dinner too. Surprised, Regina had accepted the invitation, but Emma couldn't help but hear the note of suspicion in her voice.</p>
<p>When her parents turned up, punctual as ever with David carrying baby Neal in his travel chair, Emma saw Killian's shoulders stiffen. He was nervous, and somehow that managed to settle her own nerves a little. She wasn't alone in this, like she had been with Henry.</p>
<p>"We'll tell them during dinner. Probably best if there's a table between you and David, just in case."</p>
<p>Smirking a little, she saw the color drain from him and he shot her a bemused look before schooling his face into a mask of nonchalance and greeting Mary Margaret and David at the door.</p>
<p>As she prepared dinner with a little help from Killian, Emma could feel anxiety twisting in her gut and she toyed with the idea of simply getting it over with right there and then, announcing the news to them while they sat making idle conversation in the living room.</p>
<p>Managing to compose herself, she called for Henry to lay the table and everyone took that as their cue to gather around for dinner. Once everyone was seated, Emma felt Killian's hand squeeze her knee under the table and she turned to find him levelling a reassuring gaze on her. Nodding and taking a deep breath, Emma cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Um…Henry, Regina. Mom, dad…we have something we need to tell you all…"</p>
<p>With four sets of eyes trained on her, expectant and curious, Emma's mouth suddenly went dry and she stumbled over her words. Mary Margaret and David looked somewhat concerned, but Regina raised her eyebrows with impatience. She'd known Emma hadn't simply invited her to a cozy family dinner on a whim, so the fact that they had some big announcement to share didn't surprise her at all.</p>
<p>"Let me guess, your pirate proposed? And of course, you said yes."</p>
<p>Regina said, filling in the silence somewhat flatly and picking up her fork, about to start eating when Emma swallowed hard and shook her head. Suddenly, Regina looked interested.</p>
<p>"No. I mean, we're not engaged," she looked flustered and Killian squeezed her knee once more, "I…I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>She finally managed to force the words from her lips and Regina promptly dropped her fork in surprise, as Mary Margaret gasped and David looked absolutely floored, unable to find words no matter how hard he tried. Henry rolled his eyes, despite the huge grin that lit up his face. He was the only one who wasn't particularly surprised.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret stood up suddenly and rushed around the table to pull her daughter up to standing and wrap her in a hug.</p>
<p>"Oh, Emma, that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you both! <em>We're</em> so happy for you both, aren't we, David?"</p>
<p>They all looked expectantly over at David, who was still struggling to form words as numerous emotions fought for dominance. Killian was holding his breath, silently hoping he'd proved himself enough by now to avoid a right hook to the jaw.</p>
<p>David stood up and held out his hand out across the table to Killian, who stared blankly at it for a moment before tentatively grasping it in a firm handshake.</p>
<p>"You better take care of my daughter and that baby, Hook. Otherwise you'll lose this hand too."</p>
<p>He warned, his tone lacking the authority he was trying for thanks to the emotions that were overwhelming him. Killian shot a pointed glance at Emma then, but she just quirked her eyebrow.</p>
<p>'<em>I did the hard part. Now it's your turn.'</em></p>
<p>Killian clenched his jaw but nodded succinctly, understanding her unspoken order.</p>
<p>"I promise you I would go to the ends of the earth for your daughter, mate. But we haven't told you all of our news just yet…"</p>
<p>David narrowed his eyes, his hand still firmly gripping Killian's in a hold that tightened at those words.</p>
<p>"Well, come on, pirate. You're dragging this out."</p>
<p>Regina snapped, folding her arms and leaning back in her seat. Even Henry looked intrigued now.</p>
<p>"She's, erm…we're having two. Two babies. Twins."</p>
<p>The silence that descended on the room was deafening, and Emma winced, waiting for some kind of response, <em>any</em> response at all other than paralyzing shock. David looked as though he was actually about to cry, though Emma couldn't tell if it was out of happiness or something else. Regina smiled then and broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Well, congratulations are in order, I suppose. I raised one, and that was challenging enough. Good luck to the both of you."</p>
<p>She raised her glass and Killian shot her a watery smile, Emma levelling a bemused glare on her when Mary Margaret suddenly laughed, giddy with the surprise and excitement that had only just sunk in.</p>
<p>"Well, you have your father to thank for passing his twin gene on!"</p>
<p>Confused, both Emma and Killian's gazes shot to David and he finally smiled, albeit somewhat awkwardly, loosening his grip on Killian's hand before releasing it completely.</p>
<p>Emma suddenly remembered Henry's book, and the story of how David had ended up becoming royalty. He had a twin brother. She glared at her father and then at Killian, amusement dancing in her eyes, and she couldn't help the short laugh that fell from her lips.</p>
<p>"So when I'm the size of a house and unable to tie my own shoes, guess who I'm gonna be blaming? <em>Both</em> of you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Will Follow You Into the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 5. Killian meets the Dark Swan.<br/>Pure angst.<br/>(Not linked to the previous set of one-shots).</p>
<p>Inspired by the Tyler Shields promo pictures of Dark Swan and the comment about love being used as a weapon.<br/>And a little line stolen from House MD.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her voice was different.</p>
<p>Even with her back to him, the sharp <em>"stay away from me, Killian"</em> thrown over her shoulder, he knew this wasn't his Emma. This wasn't the woman who, less than 24 hours earlier, had tearfully allowed a broken "I love you" to fall from her lips seconds before she'd pushed him away and sacrificed herself for the good of everyone in the blasted town. The good of everyone but herself…and him. When the dagger had clattered to the ground, the silence following her disappearance thundering painfully in his heart and making him feel like a drowning man unable to take a breath, her name had glinted at him. Taunting. Mocking.</p>
<p>Emma Swan.</p>
<p>His salvation. His savior. And now the Dark One. Now, the very thing he'd loathed for three centuries. But there wasn't an ounce of loathing left in him now. A bone-deep ache of emptiness had taken its place, nestled deep into his chest and thrumming under his skin in a stuttering beat that somehow resembled her name. Em-ma. Em-ma. Em-ma.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret had cried, wrapped in David's arms. Regina and Robin had held onto one another and stared in silent shock at the empty space, the gaping hole, left by Emma's selfless sacrifice.</p>
<p>And Killian had no one.</p>
<p>Stood there, eyes burning and throat raw from yelling her name, Killian felt the familiar sting of loss settling over him. First his mother. Then Liam, and Milah. Now Emma. Everyone he loved was taken from him. And every woman in his life had whispered those three words to him before they'd left him broken and alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>His mother had died when he was six, frail hands held tight by her two sons. She'd whispered her undying love for them as she passed, and that was the first time Killian had learned that love was so closely allied with pain.</p>
<p>The memory of Milah cradled in his arms, the stars he'd grown so accustomed to seeing in her storm-grey eyes dimming so quickly that it wrenched his own heart from his chest. She'd whispered her love for him as she passed, and once more Killian had been reminded that love was never too far from pain.</p>
<p>Emma had pressed his hand to her chest, the strong and steady beating of her heart beneath his palm saying everything she regretted holding back. He knew that he was about to lose her. But he hadn't counted on not even having chance to give her words back to her. She whispered her love for him before she pushed him back, taking his heart and soul with her as she gave herself to the darkness, and yet again Killian remembered that love and pain would somehow always find one another.</p>
<p>After she'd gone, he'd dropped to his knees, every ounce of fight leaving him as the crushing weight of what she'd done sank in. David had been the first to move, taking the dagger and staring down at it, fingers tracing his daughter's name. And what a cruel irony it was. They'd taken Emma's darkness from her, yet now she would be the epitome of darkness. And yet it was the light in her, the true and selfless heroism, that had brought them to their current situation. Killian had almost been able taste the bitterness of it on his tongue.</p>
<p>David had handed the dagger to Killian then, and the weight of it was almost more than he could bear. He was entrusted with it and, under any other circumstance, Killian would have marvelled at such a blessing from David. Emma's father was trusting him with his daughter's soul. The very essence of her trapped inside a piece of metal. He'd gripped the damn thing so tightly that he'd bled, and David's hand on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze, had him consciously loosening his grip.</p>
<p>Regina had wanted to summon her, of course. But Killian, Mary Margaret and David had all shot that idea down immediately. For Killian, summoning her meant truly accepting that she was the Dark One now. He swore he would find her. He swore he wouldn't resort to summoning her like some dark slave to do his bidding. And once Killian Jones set his heart and mind on doing something, he wouldn't rest until it was done.</p>
<p>Regina, Robin and the Charmings had retreated to the loft to gather themselves and to break the terrible news to Henry. David had held back and assured Killian that, should he want to, he was more than welcome to stay at the loft. The offer had meant a lot to Killian but he knew full well he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew where Emma was.</p>
<p>And so he'd begun his journey. And he'd been somewhat surprised at how easy it had proved to find her. Or at least, the woman who looked like her. Because the woman now standing in front of him was not his Swan.</p>
<p>She was dressed head to toe in leather, and in most other situations that would have been one hell of a turn on for Killian. But right now, all he felt was cold dread settling deep into his bones. Her shoulders were set and she hadn't yet turned to face him. When she did so, he clenched his jaw. She was striking, and he would always be affected by her beauty. But there had been a warmth to her before, a softness that she'd pushed down for fear of it being seen as weakness, yet had never been able to truly hide.</p>
<p>Now, the warmth and love he'd once seen in her eyes were cooler. Not cold, per say. Not yet. But certainly sharper around the edges. And everything he'd wanted to say, the reassurances and promises of bringing her back, suddenly dissolved on his tongue. She stepped back, putting a little more distance between them in the small space of the cove he'd found her hiding out in.</p>
<p>"Stay away from me. It's not safe for you to be-"</p>
<p>She stopped then when her eyes caught on the dagger held in his hand. He followed her gaze and tensed, eyes snapping back up to meet hers.</p>
<p>"You control me."</p>
<p>She stated flatly, eyes dull. He couldn't read her. For the first time since the day they'd met, he couldn't read what was going on behind that jade gaze.</p>
<p>"Your father gave it to me. But I'm not here to use the dagger, you must know that, love."</p>
<p>His voice was pained and he hoped to see a flicker of something, anything, on her face. Nothing. She remained silent.</p>
<p>"Your parents and I, Regina…hell the whole bloody town…we'll find a way to take this darkness out of you, Emma. I promise you that."</p>
<p>She smirked. It wasn't the reaction he'd expected, though he was quickly realizing that he didn't know what exactly to expect from this new version of Emma. She stepped towards him, a somewhat predatory flash in her eyes as she invaded his personal space, fingers smoothing up the lapels of his leather jacket as she held his gaze.</p>
<p>"You don't think this look suits me, Killian? I would have thought the leather would do things for you."</p>
<p>Her voice was mocking, a teasing edge to her tone. And in one quick movement she was gripping his lapels and pulling him toward her, her lips brushing over his briefly, barely touching yet seemingly drawing out all the air from his lungs.</p>
<p>"Because I kinda like it," she purred, "I like the <em>freedom</em> I finally feel. Nothing holding me back from taking what I <em>want</em>. And right now, Killian…I want you."</p>
<p>Before he even had time for her words to sink in, her lips were on his and he felt like his world was spinning off its axis. She quite often had that effect on him, but this time it was different. This time, there was no tenderness. No gentle nuzzling of her nose against his. No tentative pull back to smile up at him. This time, he felt the primal fire in her taking control, her baser needs scorching over his skin as she dragged her nails down the back of his neck, no doubt branding him as hers.</p>
<p>He was breathless and dazed as he pulled back, his lips red from her rough kisses and the way she'd bitten at them a little harder than he'd ever been used to with her. Sure, they'd had their heated, passionate moments with roaming hands and a crippling desire to take things that step further than they'd ever been able to previously. But this was a whole different game.</p>
<p>She was <em>taking</em>. There was no question, no uncertainty or tentativeness in her actions now. And it rattled him. Enough to snap him back to reality and he stepped away from her, pressing his fingers to his lips just as he had done following their first kiss in Neverland.</p>
<p>"Emma-"</p>
<p>He started, but she cut him off with a laugh. A cold, sharp sound that made him shiver.</p>
<p>"Come on, <em>Hook</em>. Don't turn into a good guy on me now."</p>
<p>And that's what did it. The spell was broken and he clenched his jaw, his grip on the dagger tightening. When she moved to step closer to him again, he raised the dagger between them and her eyes flashed dangerously, lips pressing into a thin line as she reined in whatever emotions had just flared within her.</p>
<p>"<em>Stop</em>, Swan. I won't take you like this. And I won't let you draw me back into the darkness. You brought light back into my life for the first time in a very long time, love. And if you think seducing me will make me forget the man you've helped me become…you're very much mistaken. I will bring you back, Swan. I promise you that. The light in you can overcome the darkness, no matter how tempting it is to simply give in to it. And I will fight for that light, darling. Because it was one of the many reasons I fell in love with you in the first place."</p>
<p>He turned and walked away then, his death grip on the dagger once again drawing blood. But walking away from the woman he loved, the darkness she'd succumbed to resonating from every inch of her, was more painful than any flesh wound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Even the Metal Parts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-first-date drabble (spoilerish for 4x04 but not really).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She finds him by the docks.</p>
<p>(<em>Of course</em> that's where he'd go.)</p>
<p>He's sitting on a bench, shoulders slumped, the picture of defeat. (And she won't deny that it wrenches at her heart a little).</p>
<p>She says nothing at first, simply takes a seat beside him and waits. Waits for him to explain. Waits for him to tell her what the <em>actual fuck</em> was going through his head when he decided making a deal with Gold was a good idea (because she's not stupid, that's obviously how he came to have both working hands again).</p>
<p>Long moments of silence stretch between them, and it'd be awkward if they hadn't already seen the absolute best and worst of each other. But then he speaks, voice quiet and laced thick with emotion, a hardness to his edges that she hasn't seen in a long time.</p>
<p>"I was a fool."</p>
<p>(She's not about to disagree.)</p>
<p>"I just wanted to…I wanted to be <em>whole</em> for you," he takes a shaky breath but she remains silent, "You deserve to be courted and held by a <em>man</em>, Emma. You deserve the world and…"</p>
<p>And that's when she snaps. (Her voice sounds foreign even to her own ears).</p>
<p>"Could you please <em>shut up</em>?"</p>
<p>His head finally turns then to meet her gaze. Even in the low light his <em>eyes</em> (those blue, <em>blue</em> eyes) - void of the usual fire and sparkle she's used to seeing aimed at her - are striking and cause her to falter.</p>
<p>"Just shut up," she repeats, voice weaker now, fingers knotting together in the lap of her beautiful (wine-soaked, ruined) dress, "You're <em>so</em> wrong about this, Killian."</p>
<p>Heavy silence settles once again (and he's scratching his ear), and she can tell he doesn't believe her, doesn't know how to ever see himself the way she sees him. (Though she's sure she'll never truly understand how <em>he</em> sees <em>her</em> either).</p>
<p>Every bit of anger dissolves and then she's reaching for his hand (the one that shouldn't be there) and threading her fingers through his. She feels him stiffen, his jaw twitching as he watches silently.</p>
<p>"I don't care whether you have one hand or seven, I want <em>you</em>, Killian Jones. All of you. Even the metal parts. So stop thinking for a second that you're not…<em>enough</em>. Because this, <em>us</em>, is what I want. What I deserve. What <em>both</em> of us deserve."</p>
<p>He finally, <em>finally</em> lifts his gaze to hers again and then she's leaning forward, brushing her lips tentatively against his in an unspoken promise, a plea, a demand.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are more than enough.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dreaming with a Broken Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set post 3A, Killian's POV, when Emma was in New York with Henry and no memories of their Storybrooke life.<br/>A one-shot based on the song 'Dreaming with a Broken Heart' by John Mayer.<br/>This was written a few years back for Carmina (gavioticaonthejollyroger), who was my CS Secret Valentine on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Nothing saucy in this one, for once! Just a boat-load of angst! Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been six months; six long months since Pan's curse destroyed Storybrooke and Regina's counter-curse gave Emma and Henry their new lives with absolutely no memory of their family and friends.</p>
<p>Killian Jones had made a promise to her that he had no choice but to keep. <em>There's not a day that'll go by I won't think of you. </em>He had no choice, because his mind would drift to her of its own volition.</p>
<p>His dreams were full of her every single night. The way her smile rarely reached her eyes but when it did, Gods, he swore it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever witnessed. The way her laugh was infectious and he could never fight it, nor did he ever want to. The way her golden hair fell in soft waves down her back and made his fingers twitch with the urge to reach out and let the strands slip through his fingers like silk. And the scent of her hair, peaches and raspberries with a little hint of lavender, always came back to him when he dreamed of her.</p>
<p>It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for him to awake in the middle of the night, heart pounding in his ears, sheets damp with sweat and clinging to him as his bare chest heaved while he tried to catch his breath. His dreams could be so vivid and cruel. He could taste her kiss lingering on his lips, the ghost of her that would never really be gone.</p>
<p>And tonight, her presence was more real than his heart could handle. He was sat bolt upright in his bed, fingers drifting over his lips and his eyes straining into the blackness. That moment between sleep and wake, where his dreams still hung heavy in the air, he swore she was there in the Captain's quarters, her slight frame hidden just beyond the shadows. He could feel the sad smile and crying eyes that had been his very last memory of her before she was gone.</p>
<p>Throwing off the bedcover, he pressed his feet flat against the cold wood, the chill running through him caused by more than just the night air.</p>
<p>"Emma…"</p>
<p>He whispered softly, breaking the silent stillness with her name, somewhere between a prayer and a promise. The ship creaked around him, the wood shifting and sighing, the lull of the water rocking it gently. Usually, the gentle rhythm of the boat dancing against the current, fighting against the ties that held it firmly to the dock, was somewhat of a comfort to Killian, but not since she'd left.</p>
<p>In fact, ever since he'd watched her drive away in that strange little vessel she captained, the once-peaceful sounds of his ship were more akin to pleas and wails of resistance. It was as though the Jolly Roger was tugging away from the dock, desperate to sail away and begin the search for his lost love. And he wanted nothing more than to comply. But he knew he couldn't very well set sail with no plan and without the faintest idea of where to begin such a quest. Not to mention the fact that she had no memory of him and, most importantly, she was <em>happy</em>.</p>
<p>Regina had gifted Emma and Henry with memories of a life together, one that didn't include Storybrooke or fairytale characters. A life where false memories of raising her son had possibly created an Emma who wasn't quite as damaged as the Emma he'd known and loved with every inch of his heart. How could he set off looking for her with the intention of destroying her manufactured happiness without good cause?</p>
<p>Running a hand over his face and pushing away the last clinging remnants of sleep, Killian stood up and wearily made his way onto the deck of the ship. He was docked a short distance from the castle where Snow White, Prince Charming and Regina were living. After Regina had selflessly given up her own happiness with Henry to save everyone else, Snow and Regina had formed an unlikely and tentative bond. They'd both had to watch their children walking away into a life that they could share no part of, and that had broken them in a way that had also brought them together.</p>
<p>Saying goodbye to Emma and Henry had also lessened Snow's hesitance to trust Hook. She could easily see the sorrow in his eyes and the raw wound on his heart that opened every time Emma's name was spoken. She'd long since realized the pirate was in love with her daughter and she knew all too well what pain such unrequited love could inflict upon a heart.</p>
<p>They'd offered him a room of his own in the castle, but he'd politely declined. His ship offered all the space and solitude he needed, and the sea breeze always soothed him when the crushing pain of another love lost gripped his heart in the dead of night.</p>
<p>Leaning heavily against the side of the ship, Killian gazed out toward the horizon, clearly distinguishable against the shimmering calm of the water thanks to a cloudless night and a full moon. The world was so beautiful and tranquil in the small hours, but the raging disquiet in his heart far from reflected that. After spending a few moments just breathing in the salty, still air, he returned wearily to his cabin and lay back down on his bed, eyes locked on the ceiling as he willed a peaceful sleep to claim him.</p>
<p>He'd barely had one night of undisturbed sleep since she'd gone and the same empty ache he'd felt for years after losing Milah had once again returned to take up residence in his heart. But this time, there was a tiny spark of hope, a tiny part of that wrecked old heart that <em>knew </em>he would see her again. And he couldn't decide whether it was the missing her or the hope that was ruining him more.</p>
<p>Each time he fell asleep, he replayed every moment they'd shared, from the first time they'd met - and he could feel the knife she'd pressed to his neck, his pulse thrumming beneath the metal - to the passionate, unexpected kiss in Neverland. He relived every loaded look they'd shared, every time her touch had left him reeling while on the surface he appeared unaffected. He fell in love with her over and over again in his dreams, and he was finding it increasingly harder each day to wake up in a world without her in it.</p>
<p>As sleep finally began to wash over him, Killian felt himself slipping into a particularly lucid dream. Within moments, she was there again, sat on the end of his bed, her eyes closed and chin resting on her chest. He simply watched her breathe, mesmerized by her as always. The soft rise and fall of her shoulders made it look as though she was sleeping but he knew better. She moved then, to lie on her side right next to him, looking into his eyes, but seemingly seeing straight through him. He knew he was dreaming, knew he'd drifted off to sleep alone in his cabin and she was most certainly not real, but her quiet words shook him to the core regardless.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have this dream every night. It's like a memory of someone I've never even known, but he feels more familiar than anyone else in my life. And I miss him. I miss a memory I don't even have."</em>
</p>
<p>He reached out to touch her then, everything in him aching with the need to feel her soft skin under his fingertips. He could feel the dream slipping away and she was fading with it as consciousness returned to him yet again. The more he fought to stay in the dream, the faster it slipped away. He was dreaming with a broken heart and waking up was always the hardest part. He knew he would find no peace until he was waking up to a world with her in it.</p>
<p>"Emma…please stay, my love."</p>
<p>But she was gone. And he'd lost her all over again, just like he did every other night. Squeezing his eyes closed he sighed in frustration, that brief but tantalizing dream so real he swore he could still see the slight imprint of her body on the sheets next to him. His heart was whispering 'what ifs' to him and his head didn't seem inclined to stifle it.</p>
<p>In every one of his dreams, he saw the Emma he'd known. The Emma with a head full of memories they'd shared and feelings they'd not had the chance to speak of properly. He'd had lucid dreams before, fully aware that he was drifting into a dream that would only hurt his wounded heart more once he awoke. But this last dream…it stirred that cruel bit of hope he was slowly drowning in and fanned the spark into a flame.</p>
<p>If this dream held any ounce of truth, her leaving had left a space in her heart that even Regina's powerful magic couldn't fill with false happiness. He'd won her heart, of that he was sure when she'd given him permission to love her, with her eyes and her "good", right before she walked out of his life. He remembered so very clearly the way her eyes had flickered to his lips and he'd wanted so badly to kiss her before he lost her indefinitely, but they'd both known such an action would take from her the strength she needed to walk away.</p>
<p>Now, here he was, becoming more certain with each passing moment that he'd been blessed with a glimpse of her in her new life, been gifted with the painful possibility that, even though her memories were gone, his place in her heart was still there. The realization that hit him then was a hurricane storming through his heart. What she felt for him was stronger than magic. True love.</p>
<p>And she was out there, worlds away, missing him without memories. She was missing a man who'd lost everything but the memory of her and was left with a broken heart that could do nothing but dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Do You Believe in Magic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killian Jones is drowning his sorrows in a bar, disillusioned by the so-far fruitless quest to find his Swan. Emma Swan happens to be going to that same bar, dragged along by a friend who is intent on making Emma's birthday go off with a bang. Literally.</p>
<p>My version of Killian finding Emma in NYC. Season 3B.</p>
<p>Rating: M.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday night and Killian Jones had watched as the afternoon, just-got-off-work, quick-evening-drink-before-home crowd was gradually replaced by the younger, more formally dressed, out-for-a-good-time crowd. It had somewhat fascinated him as he watched idly from the bar, cradling his rum and occasionally staring down at the amber liquid wearily.</p>
<p>He'd been in New York City for almost three months and still had yet to locate Emma. As the days had passed by and his search continued to prove fruitless, he more-often-than-not found himself drinking late into the night. They'd been apart for over a year and it wasn't getting any easier.</p>
<p>It always ended the same really. He'd drag himself back to Baelfire's former apartment, where he had taken residence since arriving in the city, thanks to the lad's foresight in keeping a spare key located on the premises, to which he'd given Killian instructions on how to find it. Then he'd fall into a fitful sleep, Emma's beautiful face haunting his dreams.</p>
<p>He'd often wake up in a cold sweat, the small swan tattoo he'd had carved into his wrist aching inexplicably and reminding him of his promise. He'd find her and he'd bring back her memories. Her family were in trouble and, as much as they all wanted her to live a happy life with Henry, they needed her more than ever.</p>
<p>And today was her birthday, he remembered. Throwing back the last bit of rum, he pushed the glass away from him and glanced at the clock about the bar. 10pm. He'd been there for just over four hours and had thrown back at least five glasses of rum. Most men his size would be on the floor by five, yet he only felt slightly buzzed. Enough to ease the ache Emma's absence had left in his heart. Tolerance was as much as he could hope for.</p>
<p>He noticed the bar was getting a little crowded and decided to have one more drink then head back to Bae's apartment earlier than usual, with a plan to spend the next day searching a new part of the city for his Swan. He couldn't give up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was Emma's birthday. Once again, the day she dreaded had rolled round, but this year, one of the only people she really considered a friend had insisted they "celebrate" her last birthday in her twenties.</p>
<p>Angela had all but dragged her out that evening, arranging for Henry to stay at her house with her two sons, looked after by her more than competent husband. So, Emma had absolutely no reason or excuse to provide for missing an evening of drinking and dancing with her friend.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, she'd given in and had half-heartlessly attempted to dress up for the occasion. But even her half-hearted attempt had turned at least half a dozen heads on their way into the bar. And she couldn't deny that knowing she 'still had it' gave her a bit of a thrill. The red dress that hugged her figure to perfection was one that she did feel particularly sexy in.</p>
<p>She was overly cautious about bringing any man into her life, partly because of her maternal protective instinct, and partly because she was scared of getting hurt again. She was scared of feeling as broken and alone and used as she had when Neal had disappeared out of her life, letting her take the fall for his crime.</p>
<p>She had walls as high as the Empire State Building and, though she would reluctantly admit that she really missed sex, she found it easier to completely distance herself from any possibility of getting attached. It was just easier that way.</p>
<p>As they walked into the bar and glanced around for a booth or a table, Emma caught sight of a guy at the bar dressed all in leather and chuckled to herself, not thinking anything more of it. New York City was certainly home to many...interesting characters.</p>
<p>Angela disappeared to the bar to get their drinks while Emma scanned the room and after a few minutes, the couple right next to her began to vacate a high table. As they moved away, she slid into the still-warm stool and smiled victoriously at Angela as she returned with drinks.</p>
<p>"I'm impressed. I thought we'd be standing up all night. Oh, and there's this pirate impersonator guy at the bar. He is a <em>fine</em> specimen of a man! If I wasn't married, Emma. Seriously. The eyes on him should be illegal."</p>
<p>Emma laughed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes slightly. She glanced over at him and she could tell even from his profile that he was certainly easy on the eyes.</p>
<p>"Why the hell is he dressed like that in here though?"</p>
<p>She took a sip of her drink and found that her eyes kept wandering back to him of their own accord.</p>
<p>"I guess some women find the leather thing a turn on. Maybe he's on Broadway and he's one of those method actor guys that stays in character. Whatever, he's hot."</p>
<p>Angela shrugged, pushing her red hair back behind her shoulders. Angela's hair was something she always got compliments on. Naturally copper-colored, she played to it and Emma had always envied the way her friend could so effortlessly style herself to make it seem as though her hair was an accessory to finish off every outfit.</p>
<p>"You're crazy. But I'm glad you<em> forced</em> me to come out tonight. My birthday has never been something I've wanted to acknowledge really."</p>
<p>"Because of all the shitty ones you had in the system? Emma, you couldn't choose your family then, but you can now. You're family to me, Adam and the boys. We love you."</p>
<p>Angela reached over and squeezed her friend's hand, giving her a genuinely warm smile. Emma squeezed back and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.</p>
<p>"But anyway, it's your birthday. No soppy subjects tonight. I'm gonna turn up the heat and make you have a bit of fun. Get you out of the grown-up comfort zone you hide in."</p>
<p>Emma looked at her friend with a wary expression, getting a little nervous about what she had in mind.</p>
<p>"You're gonna go up to pirate guy and you're gonna start a conversation. I'd say flirt outrageously but I know I'd be pushing it."</p>
<p>Angela smirked and Emma shook her head with a sigh.</p>
<p>"You just totally want me to find out why he's dressed as a pirate. I am not being your wingman. You're awful."</p>
<p>She couldn't help but laugh out loud but she'd misread Angela's intentions.</p>
<p>"Actually, Emma Swan, I'm trying to get you laid," she smirked as she continued, "I happen to know there has been no man in your life in the whole year I've known you. That is far too long for a woman in her twenties to go without getting some. Believe me, it'll loosen you up. You're far too uptight."</p>
<p>She joked with a big grin on her pretty face. Taking hold of Emma's hand, she subtly led her halfway to the bar and then have her a gentle push in the direction of the pirate, before quickly retrieving their table.</p>
<p>Emma awkwardly tottered forward as Angie pushed her and self-consciously smoothed her dress. The mysterious stranger turned as she caught his attention with a clearing of her throat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Killian threw back the last swig of rum and was about to make his escape when he heard a feminine "ahem" from behind him. He had grown somewhat accustomed to being approached and chatted up by women in the bars he'd frequented over the months, but none of them were Emma, so he simply wasn't interested.</p>
<p>Letting a small sigh pass his lips, he turned to greet whoever was requesting his attention. And his heart stopped.</p>
<p>His mind was suddenly in overdrive as he saw her face. Emma. Emma, Emma, Emma. His Swan was right in front of him, close enough to touch, to smell her perfume and watch her red-painted lips smile back at him.</p>
<p>He felt dizzy with the heady euphoria of seeing her again and it was all he could do not to crash his lips down to hers, the way he'd dreamed of doing every night since their separation.</p>
<p>His elation was erred by confusion. She'd approached him. Did she recognise him? And if she did, why wasn't she throwing her arms around him or exclaiming his name in surprise? And Goddamn, he hadn't noticed what she was wearing.</p>
<p>His eyes travelled the length of her, unable to fully take in the siren stood before him. He'd never seen her dressed like that before and he was becoming ferociously turned on. The red fabric tightly hugged every gentle curve of her body, accentuated her breasts and oh-so-feminine frame, and those legs...he was definitely a sucker for those legs.</p>
<p>Snapping himself out of it, he quickly returned his gaze to her face and beamed at her. It was all he could do to stop her name from falling from his lips like a prayer. His heart was hammering in his chest and she was blushing as she leaned against the bar next to him, clearly trying to be casual.</p>
<p>"So, my friend and I were wondering why you're dressed like a pirate?"</p>
<p>She said sweetly, her eyes roaming over his attire. He was thankful she'd averted her gaze from his face momentarily, because he felt his heart and his face drop. She didn't remember. She'd approached him for the same reason all the other women had. Intrigue and, quite possibly, attraction.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and forced the smile back onto his face as her eyes met his again. Gods, she was more beautiful than his dreams could ever do justice to. The fingers of his good hand tingled with the urge to touch her but he clenched his fist by his side.</p>
<p>"I guess you could say it's who I am, lass."</p>
<p>He offered, thanking the Gods that his voice hadn't cracked the way his heart just had. She laughed softly, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I'm not really good at this...chatting guys up thing. It's my birthday and my friend's dragged me out and I feel stupid because I couldn't think of what to say to you other than to ask you that. And...I'll shut up now," She laughed awkwardly, running a hand through her hair, "Wanna buy me a drink?"</p>
<p>He had to physically stop himself from staring at her, because she didn't remember him and the last thing he wanted to do was freak her out.</p>
<p>But this was not the kick-ass Emma he remembered. She still had the fire in her eyes that he'd knew by heart, but she was softer round the edges. Maybe happy memories of a life where she'd seen her son grow up had stopped her heart from locking itself away.</p>
<p>The woman he'd fallen in love with was insecure as hell about her past and the people who loved her, but fiercely independent and distrustful until you'd proven yourself to her.</p>
<p>He could still see that same wariness in her whole being, but she was warmer than the Emma he'd known. He didn't know what to make of that, because he was here to destroy the false memories that had perhaps create that warmth in her.</p>
<p>Snapping out of his reverie, he motioned to the bartender and smiled warmly at Emma as the man approached to take their order.</p>
<p>"Whatever beverage the lady wishes."</p>
<p>He said to the man and Emma flashed him a smile in return before ordering a rum and coke. He couldn't help the thrill that coursed through him. Rum and coke. She'd never been a rum drinker before he'd introduced her to it.</p>
<p>"Rum? Lass after my own heart."</p>
<p>He commented lightly. If only she knew how true that offhand comment really was.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but in the last year, I've just started to crave it occasionally."</p>
<p>She shrugged and took the drink as it was handed to her, sipping through the tiny straw in such an innocent way that he was somewhat mesmerized.</p>
<p>"So, your accent. You're from...England?"</p>
<p>"I...travel. Quite frequently. Pardon my manners, name's Killian."</p>
<p>He held out his hand and as she took it, sparks shot up his arm but he managed to hide it well. He'd ached to touch her again for a year and now here she was, her hand in his, feeling like no time had passed at all. His heart jumped.</p>
<p>"Emma," she offered, smiling a little shyly and glancing down at her hand in his, "Oh...nice tattoo."</p>
<p>He dropped his gaze to follow hers and saw his swan tattoo exposed. He almost yanked his hand away from her, as though she'd suspect something weird was going on. But she simply smiled.</p>
<p>"My last name is Swan. That's a funny coincidence."</p>
<p>He chuckled somewhat nervously and tried to slow his racing heart. He watched as Emma shimmied into the newly-vacated bar stool beside him and wondered briefly if this was all just another cruel dream.</p>
<p>They talked for what could have been hours and Killian revelled in the way she would throw her head back laughing at the way he'd said something, or reach out and touch his arm while she was talking. He was falling in love with her all over again, and she didn't even know who he was.</p>
<p>Emma's phone suddenly vibrated and she quickly retrieved it from her purse, eyes scanning over the message she'd just received.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am so proud of you, little bird. Make sure you're waking up with hot pirate guy in the morning and call me with all the details. A."</em>
</p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder at where Angie had been sitting and found that her friend had disappeared. Obviously she'd figured her plan to get Emma laid had been a success and disappeared as fast as possible to make sure she didn't bail out of guilt. Damn, that woman knew her too well.</p>
<p>Turning back to Killian as she put her phone back in her purse, she offered him a smile.</p>
<p>"My friend's bailed on me. So, I guess you're stuck keeping me company."</p>
<p>"Not a hardship, I assure you."</p>
<p>He grinned, his every nerve ending still on fire with the thrill of being with her again, of finally having her next to him. Even if the circumstances weren't what he'd hoped.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the night wore on and the bar cleared out with the crowd moving on to other bars or swapping it for nightclubs, Emma glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Killian, it's almost 4am! We've been talking for <em>hours</em> and you probably wanted to get out of here, right?"</p>
<p>He faltered, torn knowing their time together would be ending and that she would likely have to get home soon anyway.</p>
<p>"Do you...erm...want my number? Maybe we could see each other again?"</p>
<p>His heart sank. He wouldn't be able to call her, because he didn't own one of those contraptions every other human he'd come across in this world seemed to own. But he nodded regardless, because at least then he wouldn't be letting her go completely and maybe it would help him find her again.</p>
<p>She beamed at him and reached over to the end of the bar to grab a random business card out of the bowl that various people had thrown them into. Sliding a pen out of her purse, she scribbled down her number on the back of card and handed it to him.</p>
<p>He took the card and stared down at it. For three months, he'd had nothing to locate her with, no matter how hard he'd searched. Then, she suddenly shows up at a bar he happens to be in and approaches him of her own accord. Not only that, but she do easily gives him a way to reach her that it makes him ache with relief.</p>
<p>As she stood up, he could see her falter for a moment, as though she was having some kind of internal argument with herself. Finally, she spoke.</p>
<p>"I don't usually do this but...do you wanna come to my place?"</p>
<p>Her voice was small and he could see she was nervous. He wanted so badly to kiss her then but he held it back, even though he was somewhat convinced she'd respond in kind.</p>
<p>Pausing for a moment, he realized that no part of him wanted to end their night by saying goodbye in a bar, with no guarantee that he definitely would see her again considering he didn't have a phone or fully know how one worked.</p>
<p>Nodding finally, he stood up and she reached for his hand, leading him out of the bar. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He definitely needed her to keep hold of that dress.</p>
<p>She hailed a cab and as they climbed into one, she gave the driver her address. He memorized her words, playing the address over and over in his mind so he couldn't possibly forget it and entirely convinced he was about to wake up from what was surely a dream.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>CS</b>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Killian memorized the street, the building, the amount of floors they travelled in the tiny ascending box and the number on her door. He committed it all to memory, determined he wouldn't lose her again.</p>
<p>He wasn't entirely sure where she saw the night ending, but he was more than happy to stay by her side as long as she wished. Just being close to her again, seeing that smile and those eyes and hearing her voice say his name…he knew no dream he'd had over the past year could have ever come close to the beautiful reality.</p>
<p>As she unlocked her apartment and gestured for him to come inside, she kicked her impossibly high heels off to the side of the hallway. Pressing her now-bare feet flat against the cool floorboards, she let out a soft groan of pleasure and relief.</p>
<p>Killian's fingers twitched at the sound and his heart jumped a little. She was completely oblivious, he thought with a small smile, to how many times he'd imagined eliciting that very sound from her lips.</p>
<p>"Do you want a drink? Like, coffee or something?"</p>
<p>She didn't sound as nervous and unsure of herself as she had at the bar and he realized that they were in her comfort zone now. The balance of power had shifted slightly over to her and that set her at ease.</p>
<p>He smiled and looked over at her as she busied herself in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Hot chocolate with cinnamon please, m'lady."</p>
<p>He waited and sure enough, he pulled the reaction from her that he'd expected. She dropped spoon she was holding on the countertop and spun round to face him, surprise written all over her face.</p>
<p>"Are you serious? No one drinks that…it's my favorite drink…"</p>
<p>He grinned back at her and offered a non-committal shrug.</p>
<p>"I was introduced to it once by someone who had bloody good taste."</p>
<p>She turned back to prepare their drinks and he sat down on the sofa, glancing around the room and taking in everything about her he felt he could have missed in the time they'd been apart.</p>
<p>"Nice place you've got here, Swan."</p>
<p>He commented as she placed their drinks down. She glanced up at him, a little confused as to why he'd used her last name. He hoped she hadn't caught his 'deer in headlights' expression as he'd realized his blunder the second it left his lips.</p>
<p>He frantically tried to remember whether she'd told him her last name and with relief he recalled her commenting on his tattoo. That had been a close call and his heart hadn't fully stopped racing as he flashed her one of his disarming grins.</p>
<p>As she sat down beside him, close enough for him to idly reach up and twirl one of her golden blonde locks around his finger, she looked back at him from under her lashes. He couldn't help wondering if the blush he could see travelling up her neck tasted as good as it looked.</p>
<p>As she leaned closer still, his heart momentarily stilled in his chest as a thought occurred to him. If he kissed her…her memories might flood back. All he'd been thinking of all night was tasting her lips again, but the small chance that he could bring her memories back that way, without using the potion the Crocodile had given him that was stored safely in his jacket pocket, made his mind whir.</p>
<p>He was sure, without a doubt, that she was his true love. David had told him about the time he'd tried to bring back Snow's memories with True Love's Kiss…and she'd almost beat him to death in return.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Do not try to kiss her, Hook. And I'm not saying that as her father, I'm saying that as a man who tried it and suffered the consequences. True Love's Kiss doesn't work if she doesn't remember you.'</em>
</p>
<p>He could hear David's words echoing in his mind, but he couldn't deny that it was worth a shot. She wasn't likely to kick him in the balls or crack him with a chair after their evening together thus far.</p>
<p>He let his thumb graze over her cheek and a soft sigh fell from her lips as her eyes fluttered. His hand slid from her cheek down to cradle her neck, his fingers tangling gently in the hair at the back of her neck. He leaned in and watched her eyes closed and her chin tilt upwards slightly, anticipating his kiss.</p>
<p>It felt like fire was coursing through his veins and he'd never felt such a heady high before. He savored every second of touching her before placing the softest kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>The spark that jumped between them was palpable to them both and it was as though a dam had opened. His good hand pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss and pouring into her all the words he couldn't say yet.</p>
<p>She let out a kitten-like mewl and moved closer to him without breaking the fiery contact of their lips. Her tongue gently touched his lips and he granted entry eagerly, quickly engaging in a dual as he got lost in every sensation she stirred within him.</p>
<p>Emma was on fire, driven by the pure need that this devilishly handsome stranger with enchanting baby blues and a disarming ability to leave her breathless with his lips had created within her. She couldn't get enough and before she could even control her own body, she was straddling him, hands in his hair, keeping him impossibly close.</p>
<p>The way he looked at her, as though she was the most beautiful and precious gem he'd ever laid eyes on, and the way he touched her as though she was fine porcelain, was enough to make her melt into his arms. She wasn't sure she remembered any man ever treating her the way this mysterious pirate did.</p>
<p>He pulled back momentarily and looked into her eyes, as though searching for something in them. She didn't know it, but he was searching for memories.</p>
<p>Emma was breathing hard and her dress was pulled tight across her upper thighs as she straddled him, barely covering the lace panties she was now very glad she'd chosen to wear. One of his hands was still tangled in her hair, while the other was pressed against her hip without actually gripping.</p>
<p>She'd wondered why he wore just one glove but hadn't asked, assuming his reason may not be something he wanted to share. Or perhaps it was simply part of his costume. That was certainly not at the forefront of her mind now though.</p>
<p>She couldn't help but feel he was familiar in a way that she could swear he'd touched her ten thousand times. His fingers seemed to know her by heart and his lips felt like a memory. But it made no sense to her.</p>
<p>He pressed his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch the air that was currently evading their lungs.</p>
<p>"That was…."</p>
<p>He started, and couldn't help flashing back to their dalliance in Neverland, where she had finished his sentence by shooting him down. He snapped back to the present, his eyes locked onto hers as she smiled.</p>
<p>"Just the beginning."</p>
<p>She finished for him, sliding off his lap with an easy elegance, and took his hand, leading him across the apartment, their drinks left untouched on the table. He frowned as he followed her and when she opened the door to her bedroom, he tugged her hand.</p>
<p>"Emma…"</p>
<p>He said softly, pulling her closer to him and once again touching her face as though he was gazing into heaven and being allowed to touch an angel. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him with confusion.</p>
<p>"Emma…I don't want to take you like this."</p>
<p>A frown settled on her face and she pulled back, studying him. She honestly didn't know if he was simply saying what he felt he should say in order to be gentlemanly, or if he actually meant it. The earnest expression on his face wasn't a false one, she knew.</p>
<p>"I don't understand. If you didn't come back here to sleep with me, what did you come back for? To <em>talk</em>?"</p>
<p>The incredulous tone of her voice told him she wasn't impressed. She thought he was playing games, messing her around, and he needed to fix that.</p>
<p>She waved her hand and disappeared into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.</p>
<p>He stood awkwardly in front of the door for several long moments. How did he explain that he didn't want to take advantage in a situation where she wasn't fully aware of who he was or how it could change the relationship they might have once she had her memories back?</p>
<p>He believed in good form and sleeping with Emma without her memories was, in his mind, sleeping with her without her consent. And he simply couldn't do that, even if she couldn't possibly understand. He wanted their first time to be something of which they were both fully aware of in every sense.</p>
<p>He was trying to figure out how to put those sentiments into words for her, without sounding crazy, when a thought occurred to him. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and his fingers closed around the small vial he'd so carefully carried all these months.</p>
<p>He glanced back at their drinks and knew this was his chance. Striding over to the table, he pulled the vial of blue liquid from his pocket and quickly emptied it into one of the mugs. The hot chocolate glowed for a moment before returning to it's original, unsuspecting color.</p>
<p>Lifting the mug carefully, he headed back toward her bedroom door and used his fake hand to tap gently on the door. Calling her name, he paused before pushing the door open.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Emma was sat on the edge of her bed, her back to him. He heard her sniffle and his heart almost split in two. He'd made her cry, and he couldn't even explain why to her, because she'd just think he was insane.</p>
<p>Carefully carrying the drink around to her, he placed it on the end table and dropped to his knees in front of her. Taking her hand, he pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles and she finally looked up to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>Unshed tears shone in her eyes but she wore an indignant expression.</p>
<p>"It kinda sucks getting rejected in your own damn apartment, Killian. Were you just leading me on all night? No intentions of following through?"</p>
<p>She caught the flash of pain in his eyes and her confusion grew. There was far more going on in this man's head than he was letting on. She just couldn't understand what he was holding back from her. She'd checked out his rings and none of them were wedding bands so she assumed he wasn't married.</p>
<p>"Do you believe in magic?"</p>
<p>He asked her softly, taking her by surprise. She was baffled by his strange question at first but she slowly shook her head, awaiting an explanation.</p>
<p>"Well, I do. And I don't want this to be just a dalliance, because I feel a magic between us that I haven't felt in…many years."</p>
<p>She looked back at him, searching his face. She was good at reading people and he wasn't spinning tales. He'd had the perfect opportunity to get her dress off with no more questions asked, yet he'd chosen to slow it down. He was unlike any man she'd ever known before.</p>
<p>But, while he wasn't exactly declaring undying love, he was surely saying he wanted more than to just get into her pants.</p>
<p>"We only met tonight…"</p>
<p>She said slowly, her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn't quite ready to dive head-first into some kind of weird relationship thing with a guy she'd met at a bar and brought back for sex…but at the same time, she was inexplicably drawn to him in a way she had no idea how to describe.</p>
<p>He reached over and lifted the mug of the now not-so-hot chocolate and placed it in her hands. She looked down at it and then back at him. Fine. If he wanted to take it slower, she'd go along with it up until a certain point.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she lifted the mug to her lips and took a long drink. Placing it back on the end table, she stood up and straightened her dress. Killian pushed himself to his feet too, watching her carefully.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Emma felt the room begin to spin around her and she grasped hold of the bedpost for support.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath through her nose, she swallowed thickly when she heard Killian saying her name. Stumbling forward and panicking at the overwhelming dizziness suddenly fogging her mind, she groped for the wall, trying to stay upright.</p>
<p>Killian's heart was in his throat. Rumple hadn't told him what would happen when she took the potion, so the possible scenarios hadn't really entered his mind. But seeing the fear and confusion on her face, the way she stumbled and tried desperately to focus, he didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Grabbing her arms to steady her, he said her name repeatedly. She struggled to meet his gaze, her eyes glassy and struggling to stay open.</p>
<p>"Y-you…you drugged me…what did you…"</p>
<p>She accused, panic and fear lacing her words as she stumbled over them. His eyes widened as she suddenly lost consciousness and collapsed. He caught her carefully.</p>
<p>Lifting her slight frame up into his arms with ease, he lay her on the bed, his own panic overwhelming him. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Rumple had conveniently left out the details where Emma collapsing was par for the course.</p>
<p>So did he just wait for her to wake up, memories in tact? Or was he supposed to try and wake her? Would she even wake up at all? Kneeling down beside the bed, he took her lifeless hand in his and whispered pleas for her to come back to him. He couldn't lose her again, not like this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three hours had passed and the sun was cracking through the blinds. But Killian barely noticed. He hadn't moved from Emma's side and his heart was aching. There was no sign of her waking up and he felt as though he was reliving the moment he lost Milah all those lifetimes ago. He'd prayed he'd never feel so wretchedly empty and ripped apart like that again.</p>
<p>Kissing her hand for the hundredth time, he whispered her name and moved to lean over her, pleading with her to come back to him. Nothing.</p>
<p>Leaning down, he pressed a gentle, desperate kiss to her lips and suddenly it was as though a spark had passed between them. He pulled back in shock at the sensation, touching his lips as he looked down at her.</p>
<p>For a moment, she remained still. But then, in a split second that stopped his heart, she shot up, gasping for breath, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was breathing hard, hands braced on the bed as her eyes slowly began to regain focus. She blinked once, twice, and then turned her gaze to meet his.</p>
<p>He saw tears filling up in her eyes and he realized he was holding his breathe.</p>
<p>"Hook."</p>
<p>She whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. The air rushed into his lungs all at once, making him dizzy with the euphoria of it all and he couldn't help but laugh with relief and joy as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>"Swan. You remember? You know who I am?"</p>
<p>He felt her nod and squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let her go and swearing to himself that he would never lose her again. He wanted to cry with elation, but he managed to hold back, though he wasn't sure quite how he managed that.</p>
<p>She pulled back and looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>"You found me. And you kissed me. You…True Love's kiss…it worked…"</p>
<p>The gravity of what that meant was just dawning on her and she cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes before leaning forward and kissing him deeply.</p>
<p>They broke apart for a moment, remaining silent and trying to take in everything that a year had taken away from them.</p>
<p>Looking up at him with nothing but love in her eyes, she found her voice.</p>
<p>"You could have taken advantage of me when I had no memory of you. But you didn't," she ran her fingers down his cheeks gently, "But I'm me now. And I want you to take me, Hook."</p>
<p>His heart leapt in his chest and he gave her the warmest, most joyous smile she had ever seen, before he quickly leaned forward to claim her lips.</p>
<p>"As you wish, my love."</p>
<p>He mumbled against her mouth, leaning her back on the bed as their lips battled with a passion they were both powerless to control. Her hands tugged at his hair, trying to keep him as close to her as physically possible, and his hands slid down the side of her dress.</p>
<p>Without breaking their kiss, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let her hands roam across his shirt-covered back. In that moment, she needed to feel his skin beneath her fingers more than she needed air.</p>
<p>He pulled back and shrugged his jacket off completely and she slid out from underneath him, standing up and motioning for him to unzip her dress.</p>
<p>He stood behind her and gladly obliged. But instead of ripping the fabric away from her body like a part of him wanted to, he stopped. He began to pepper kisses down her neck and across her shoulder as he slowly slid the dress down. He could hear her breathing pick up at his sudden change of pace and knew he was going to drive her wild. It was the only thing on his mind.</p>
<p>As her dress fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and turned to face him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was completely and utterly mesmerized by her and she smiled at him, reaching forward to unbutton his shirt, making quick work of it and discarding it carelessly on the floor.</p>
<p>She pushed him back on the bed then and he was entranced. His eyes were drinking in every detail of her. Long, toned legs he'd fantasised about for far too long; flat, toned stomach and small, perfect breasts that were annoyingly still hidden from him. She blushed prettily at his wonderful gaze and he reached out to bring her closer to him.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful."</p>
<p>He said, his voice barely a whisper and she leaned down to kiss him again. His hands slid up her back, faltering when they reached her bra.</p>
<p>"Gods, what is this awful contraption about?"</p>
<p>He muttered and she laughed softly, the most beautiful sound he could imagine. She quickly reached behind her and unclasped the bra, sending that to meet its fate on the floor before reaching forward and tugging at the buckle of Killian's belt.</p>
<p>He took the hint and had his pants off in record time, leaving him lying back on the bed, propped up on his elbows, in nothing but his skin, watching Emma with hungry eyes.</p>
<p>She slid her lace panties down achingly slowly, drawing out his torture and smirking wickedly at him as she did so.</p>
<p>"You're a bloody siren, Swan."</p>
<p>He groaned in frustration, the evidence of what she was doing to him right in front of her. She licked her lips as she glanced at him appreciatively, which only made him groan again.</p>
<p>Deciding she'd tortured him enough, she moved forward and straddled him easily, pressing his arousal between them as he pushed himself to sit up properly, wrapping his arms around her waist and welcoming the searing kiss she pressed to his lips.</p>
<p>The fire between them burned white hot and before long, after lingering kisses and roaming hands just weren't satisfying their need for one another, they shifted onto the bed properly and she rained open-mouthed kisses down his body.</p>
<p>Tormenting him briefly, Emma nipped and kissed his thighs, but when she felt his deliciously-defined muscles tensing beneath her kisses, she turned and took him in her mouth completely.</p>
<p>He couldn't breath. Eyes wide open and toes curling at the incredible sensations she was creating with her tongue, he made a quiet strangled sound in the back of his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt her humming around him and he reached down to still her head before she stopped his heart with her incredibly talented mouth.</p>
<p>"Emma, Gods…it's been a long time. If you carry on like that…you'll be the end of me, love."</p>
<p>His voice was strained and she pulled back, smirking at him and moving back up his body, pausing to gently suck on a sensitive spot on his neck. He shivered and took hold of her hips, turning them in one quick movement so that she was on her back, hair fanned out on the pillow, looking positively angelic.</p>
<p>"A gentleman always returns a favor, lass."</p>
<p>It was his turn to smirk as he mirrored her actions, kissing down her body, pausing to pay attention to every part of her that elicited a moan or a squirm when he kissed it.</p>
<p>Swirling his tongue around each nipple, he placed kisses down her taut stomach, feeling the soft muscles clench under his lips. Finally, he settled between her thighs and slid his hands underneath her to give her perfect little ass a gratuitous squeeze, earning a soft gasp from her lips.</p>
<p>Wasting no more time, he pressed a firm kiss to her center, darting his tongue out to taste her, unable to hold back a grin as she arched her back and moaned loudly. Thankfully, she could be as loud as she liked because they had the apartment to themselves. And he planned to make her scream his name by the end of it.</p>
<p>Working her expertly with his tongue, her moans got more intense and breathier until he was sure she was going to hyperventilate. One of her hands was balled in the bedsheets, while the other reached down to run her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>He could feel the tension in her body building and when she suddenly held her breath, he slid two fingers inside her. She gasped and immediately came apart around him, her eyes squeezed shut and her whole body shaking, with loud, insistent moans falling from her lips, along with words like "fuck!" And "yes!" And "oh god…" He had to admit, he found it insanely erotic to hear such things coming out of her pretty mouth.</p>
<p>As she came down from her high, her body still shaking and her pulse beating loudly in her ears, she blinked to clear the stars from in front of her eyes. When she did, she found Killian smiling down at her, his deliciously defined body pressed gently against hers. They couldn't have fit more perfectly.</p>
<p>"That was…"</p>
<p>She started, breathy and dazed.</p>
<p>"<em>Not</em> a one-time thing."</p>
<p>He assured her with a smirk and a soft laugh fell from her lips as she shook her head.</p>
<p>"I'd like to make love to you now."</p>
<p>He stated, running his hands gently down her side and shifting so that he was settled between her legs. She smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss him deeply, gasping against his lips as she felt the tip of him pushing inside her.</p>
<p>It had been far too long and she winced a little as she adjusted to his size, feeling like a virgin again as she forced herself to relax to take him all in. It didn't take long and soon she was throwing her head back, crying out his name as he began to move, gently at first, then with increasing speed and force.</p>
<p>Her nails dragged down his back and they both gasped at the sensations the other was creating. Wrapping her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles behind him, she forced him deeper at a new angle that left them both breathless.</p>
<p>"Oh, god…right there…"</p>
<p>She choked out desperately as he hit the sweet spot whose existence she'd believed was a myth until now. It felt like fireworks exploding at the bottom of her belly and she was suddenly flying over the edge, clutching him and crying out his moniker over and over again, blinded by colors and shattering around him.</p>
<p>He wasn't far behind, groaning breathlessly before he gave one last thrust and stilled inside her, his eyes squeezing shut as he let her name fall from his lips, a prayer that had finally been answered.</p>
<p>Collapsing on top of her, he felt her fingers dancing lightly across the sweat-slicked skin of his firm back and he'd never felt so sated. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly. After a few moments he rolled to lay beside her, with Emma instinctively moving into the warm of his embrace, head resting gently on his chest.</p>
<p>After endless minutes of basking in the afterglow, the morning air beginning to settle around them, Killian tugged the cover up around them and wrapped his arm around Emma, pressing a kiss into her hair and nuzzling her softly.</p>
<p>"I love you, Emma Swan."</p>
<p>He said quietly, and even though what they'd just shared had left him in no doubt about her feelings for him, he still held his breath once the words had left his lips. She shifted next to him and tilted her head so as to look into his eyes.</p>
<p>"And I...I love you, Killian Jones."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Because That's What Our Family Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt:<br/>[Just imagine Emma and her family finding Killian in the Underworld, and he's there with Liam. And Killian introduces Emma to his brother, and Liam is delighted to meet her, but then his eyes fall to Henry, and he asks "and… this is your lad, Killian?"]</p>
<p>Captain Cobra Swan in the Underworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd been in the Underworld for the real-world equivalent of twenty hours. Less than a day. And already the bone-deep ache of missing Emma, the desperate longing to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips just one last time, had firmly set in and made his no-longer beating heart feel like a lead weight in his chest.</p>
<p>But time didn't exist in the Underworld, day and night merging to create one long, torturous eternity. He wondered how long it would be before he stopped measuring by days and hours and minutes. He wondered how long it would take for the crystal clear image in his mind of Emma's beautiful face to blur at the edges of his memory.</p>
<p>Or perhaps the memory of her wouldn't blur at all, and that would be his eternal punishment.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, when he'd first arrived he'd found himself standing before her house. Or rather, the Underworld's version of it. He'd ventured inside, cold fingers trailing restlessly against surfaces that, in another world, would have represented a happy future. A beginning of a new life with Emma, and perhaps a family of their own, eventually. He'd wandered through the house, painful images of what could have been flittering through his mind as he'd stopped in the doorway of her bedroom. <em>Their </em>bedroom.</p>
<p>Turning away quickly, unable to bear the idea of being in there without her, he'd made his way back downstairs. He'd remained there, sitting motionless on the sofa and allowing himself a few brief moments to drown in his anguish, icy tears slipping from his eyes as he'd mourned his own death, mourned the pain he knew Emma would no doubt be feeling as she struggled to come to terms with the fact that she'd lost him for good this time.</p>
<p>Guilt had washed over him then, his promises to her feeling like knives to his useless heart ("My love, you don't need to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving.")</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, a broken and hollow shell, surrounded by cruel reminders of all they could have had, but the front door opening jolted him out of his reverie and had him jumping to his feet to confront whatever manner of beast had come for him. He hadn't seen a single person (or creature) since arriving, and he wasn't quite sure whether he should expect to. What he certainly <em>hadn't</em> expected…was to see his brother standing in the doorway. It took a few moments for Killian to react at all, staring in muted shock at the man before him. He still wore his uniform, and looked exactly the same as he had on the fateful day that had haunted Killian for three centuries.</p>
<p>"Liam…"</p>
<p>He choked out, wondering if this was all part of his torture.</p>
<p>"Aye, little brother. It's me."</p>
<p>Liam smiled sadly, immediately enveloping him in an embrace, which Killian returned fiercely.</p>
<p>"I must admit, I had sincerely hoped it wasn't true. I hoped I'd never see you here."</p>
<p>Killian noticed Liam's gaze land on his hook and he grimaced.</p>
<p>"A lot happened after you passed, brother. Many a sad tale."</p>
<p>"I imagine so. And yet you have barely aged. How long has it been?"</p>
<p>Killian swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"Three hundred years, give or take a decade or two."</p>
<p>Liam's eyes widened, confusion clearly evident on his face. Killian knew he had a lot to explain, but he didn't feel able to do so right there and then, so he gave his brother the summary version.</p>
<p>"I returned to Neverland years later. It afforded me this youthful glow," he tried to joke but it fell flat, "I wished to buy myself time in order to plot revenge. After you passed, I led our crew into piracy. And yes, I'm sure you don't approve of such a decision, but I simply could not serve a king who had betrayed us so terribly."</p>
<p>Liam nodded solemnly, unable to argue with his brother's reasoning. Killian continued.</p>
<p>"I met a lass in a tavern. She was thirsting for adventure so I offered her passage with us. We fell in love. But her scorned husband…well, after she'd left, he became The Dark One. And when we returned to her home port years later, he took her life and gave me what he believed I deserved."</p>
<p>Killian waved his hook, unable to meet Liam's horrified gaze.</p>
<p>"I spent the following few centuries in Neverland, plotting how best to skin myself a crocodile, to get revenge for my love."</p>
<p>"And you lost your fight? That's why you're here?"</p>
<p>Killian shook his head, moving back toward the sofa and dropping down heavily onto it. Liam joined him.</p>
<p>"No. I eventually gave up my revenge. It took me centuries, and I did terrible things in that time, brother. But…I found love again. My Swan. She reminded me that I could be the man you always hoped I would be. A good man. A hero. She brought light back into my life after centuries in the darkness. I'm here because my love for her was stronger than my need for revenge. I…sacrificed myself. To save her and her family…my family."</p>
<p>Liam was silent, but Killian could see the tears of pride in his eyes, and once again he was pulled into his brother's arms. But the moment was cut short when the front door burst open. Again, Killian jumped up, Liam immediately beside him… And the air suddenly felt like it was being sucked out of his lungs (though he was well aware that he was no longer breathing anyway).</p>
<p>"Emma-"</p>
<p>Her name fell from his lips in barely more than whimper, and before he could register what was happening, she was flying toward him, launching herself into his arms with such a force that he stumbled, arms instinctively wrapping around her. It felt like a dream. First his brother, now Emma? (And Henry, who was stood in the hallway grinning back at him). It had to be some kind of cruel, twisted mind game crafted into the fabric of the Underworld, designed to maximize his torture when they were all ripped from him again. But her embrace felt so real. He could smell the soft vanilla scent of her hair and feel the warmth of her body radiating against his as she pressed closer still.</p>
<p>"I…I couldn't just let you go. I couldn't lose you, Killian."</p>
<p>Liam cleared his throat and it was as though Emma only just realized there was someone else in the room. She gave a start and pulled back, staring at the man beside Killian. With a sharp intake of breath, and her fingers immediately finding the ring around her neck, her gaze darted between the two men.</p>
<p>"You're…you're Liam."</p>
<p>Emma said softly, eyes wide. Liam nodded, extended a hand, which Emma took without hesitation. Killian remained silent, a lump of emotion stuck in his throat. He'd always wondered what Liam would say if he met Emma, if he would approve (though Killian knew without a doubt that he would)…he just never imagined such a meeting would ever occur.</p>
<p>"Aye. That I am. And you must be the lass who made a hero out of my little brother. Swan, is it?"</p>
<p>Liam glanced at the ring, his ring, that Emma was still twirling between her fingers and smiled softly.</p>
<p>"Emma Swan, yeah. And he was already a hero. I just reminded him of it."</p>
<p>Emma met Killian's gaze and he was struck with the urge to kiss her senseless. He couldn't believe she'd truly ventured to the <em>Underworld</em> for him. Because of her love for him.</p>
<p>"And I'm Henry."</p>
<p>The youngest man in the room stepped forward, extending his hand, which Liam shook firmly.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, young gentleman."</p>
<p>His eyes snapped from Henry and Emma back to Killian, and the bittersweet happiness Killian found reflected back at him lodged in his chest.</p>
<p>"So, this is your lad, Killian?"</p>
<p>Liam enquired. Emma didn't jump in to correct him, and Killian scratched his behind his ear, awkwardly attempting to formulate how best to explain it all to his brother. It was a complex situation.</p>
<p>But before he could say a word, Henry was answering for him.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I am."</p>
<p>Killian knew his heart wasn't beating, but he swore that in that moment, he felt it surge to life, tears blurring his vision as he stared in wonder at the young boy whom he'd come to love as his own. Gaining Emma's trust and winning her heart had brought him back to life once, and now that love, combined with the love and fierce belief Henry had in him, would bring him back to life again. He hadn't just found True Love with Emma, he'd found a home. A family.</p>
<p>Emma seemed just as surprised and touched as Killian at Henry's words, but the boy simply offered them both a warm smile before continuing.</p>
<p>"And me and my mom are here to take him home, if you wanna help? He saved us, now we're gonna save him. Because that's what our family does."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. All I Want For Christmas is Pasta Sauce (& Other Weird Gifts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was my CS Secret Santa gift for Emma (nothandlingit) over on Tumblr a few years ago!<br/>It's pure fluff and humor overload for a magical holiday season.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was their first Christmas together, and Emma was determined it would be perfect. Well, okay, technically it was their <em>fourth</em> Christmas, but it was the first one they were spending together as Mr. and Mrs. Jones. And she'd been throwing herself wholeheartedly into making it their best one yet. No Snow Queens, no Wicked Witches, no Immortal Imps would be ruining <em>this </em>holiday.</p>
<p>Killian was more than a little amused by her enthusiastic planning, even if he did groan and remind her it was 'barely December'. For the majority of her life, Emma had never been one to celebrate holidays, choosing to order takeout and watch a movie (alone, always <em>alone</em>) at Christmas. But that was before she had a family and friends and <em>love</em> in her life. Now, the holidays seemed to have that magic about them she'd only ever seen in sappy commercials and Lifetime movies. And she enjoyed every second.</p>
<p>But for all the planning she'd done – among other things, stocking up on plenty of rum for the copious amounts of eggnog she'd assumed they'd all be knocking back – there was one thing that she <em>hadn't</em> counted on.</p>
<p>Two pink lines.</p>
<p>With the white stick clutched in her trembling hands, Emma had stared at those two pink lines as her heart raced and the blood rushed in her ears. She hadn't expected it to happen so soon. They'd only been married for 8 months and had decided to try for a baby less than two months ago. They hadn't told anyone, of course. It was something they'd talked about but they didn't know if it was in the cards for them.</p>
<p>She was 35 now and fully aware that her body's baby-making abilities were most likely starting to slow down. And then there was Killian…<em>'are men still fertile at 300 years old?'</em> wasn't exactly something they could type into Yahoo Answers. So they'd tentatively decided she'd simply stop taking her birth control and see what happened, if anything.</p>
<p>And here she was, 6 weeks later with a positive pregnancy test and a heart so full that she couldn't help the tears from falling. The last time she'd stared down at two pink lines, all she'd felt was utter dread. This time…she'd never felt lighter. It really was going to be the perfect Christmas.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Killian, just <em>stop</em> fussing and get over here!"</p>
<p>Family Christmas cards. Something Emma had never dreamed she'd be making. Standing in their overly decorated living room in front of a Christmas tree that looked like they'd taken it straight out of a magazine (because her husband was a <em>perfectionist</em>), she sighed and watched Killian fuss over the goddamn angle of the camera tripod while Henry rolled his eyes despite the amused smile playing at his lips.</p>
<p>He was eighteen now, a head taller than her and a little awkward with it, off at college in Boston for most of the year. Having him back at home for the holidays was something Emma had been looking forward to since he'd left. She missed him every day, even though he kept his promise of a phone-call once a week, and she couldn't help but wonder how he'd feel about a new baby coming along.</p>
<p>Killian finally hurried over to stand beside Emma then, his arm wrapping easily around her waist as he pulled her closer to him and turned his head in the direction of the camera. She looked up at him with a smile and raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>He nodded; wearing a grin that she was entirely sure could light up New York City after dark. Emma bit her lip. She'd had this particular scenario in mind the moment she'd found out she was pregnant but now that the moment of truth had arrived, nerves caused her pulse to flutter and butterflies to take flight in her stomach.</p>
<p>With the camera remote tucked into her palm, she hit record. They thought they were having a picture taken, but Emma could be just as sneaky as her pirate and there was no way she wasn't capturing his reaction when she broke the news.</p>
<p>"Everyone say…Emma's pregnant!"</p>
<p>She said nonchalantly, eyes trained on the camera.</p>
<p>"Chee-…wait, what?!"</p>
<p>Henry spluttered, spinning to face her with a huge grin and wide eyes. And Emma couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, spilling from her lips in a magical, musical sound of pure happiness. Turning her head to find Killian's gaze, she could see the tears in his eyes and he blinked quickly, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to put his emotions into words.</p>
<p>"Are you really…are we…? Gods, Emma! This is the best Christmas gift imaginable!"</p>
<p>He was laughing then too, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around, peppering kisses all over her face as she reveled in the moment.</p>
<p>"Yes, I really am. <em>We</em> really are," she smiled through happy tears, "But neither of you are allowed to tell anyone yet. We're going to surprise my parents on Christmas Day."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>If someone had told Emma Swan at 17 years old, heavily pregnant and alone in her prison cell, that less than two decades later she'd be planning an elaborate pregnancy announcement for her <em>parents</em> with her <em>husband </em>(Captain Hook, no less), she would certainly have laughed in their face.</p>
<p>But here she was, sat at the kitchen island, chuckling to herself as she wrapped a jar of pasta sauce in gaudy Christmas paper and set it down in the box of seemingly random items beside her. She'd been Googling pregnancy announcement ideas and Killian had offered up some humorous suggestions too. Together, between fits of laughter, they'd compiled a list of twelve items they could wrap up reasonably well that would hopefully baffle her parents until they put all the pieces together.</p>
<p>"Killian!" Emma called, smirking and counting up the wrapped items, waiting until he popped his head around the kitchen door, "Is this mixtape too obvious? Come look."</p>
<p>She pushed a piece of paper across the countertop to him and he chuckled, shaking his head as he moved to sit opposite her.</p>
<p>"Darling, I haven't the faintest idea what a 'mixtape' is."</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes in mock exasperation (even though she still found it endlessly endearing whenever modern world terminology baffled him) and grabbed the blank CD she had ready to burn her <em>subtle</em> list of songs onto.</p>
<p>"This thing," she held up the CD, "plays music and I can choose what songs it'll play. That list is all the songs I'm planning to put on it. And then we're going to give it to my parents, along with all this other crap, to see if they put two and two together."</p>
<p>Killian nodded, quickly understanding, and let his gaze flicker across all the song choices that were written in her neat scrawl down the page.</p>
<p>"Baby Stop Crying...Baby Got Back…Ice Ice Baby…Baby Let's Play House…Baby Love," he chuckled again and returned his gaze to hers, "Well, love, this is about as subtle as a bloody brick."</p>
<p>Killian was still somewhat taken aback by how much effort she was putting into their announcement. He was finding it quite a challenge to keep his mouth shut, and would have happily announced their news in the middle of Main Street if she'd let him. But he knew that doing so would surely ruin her elaborate plan and he couldn't bear to take that away from her when she was being so ridiculously creative about it.</p>
<p>Emma looked rather pleased with herself as she grabbed the list back from him and canted her head to the box of gifts she'd spent the last hour wrapping.</p>
<p>"Everything is ready, I just have to burn the CD and then we're good to go."</p>
<p>Killian smiled and made his way round the kitchen island to her, slipping his arms around her still-tiny waist and resting his chin in the crook of her shoulder. She sighed contentedly and leaned back into him, feeling his smile as he pressed a tender kiss against her neck.</p>
<p>Ever since she'd told him about the pregnancy three weeks earlier, he'd been taking every given opportunity to wrap his arms around her from behind, the fingers of his good hand skimming delicately over her flat stomach. She'd had to elbow him in the ribs a handful of times when he'd done it in front of her parents, a hissed '<em>Killian!</em>' and a pointed glare deterring his actions.</p>
<p>But it just made him all the more attentive when they were in private and she couldn't exactly say she minded the way he would make sure to kiss her belly as well as her lips when he said goodnight. Or the way he would leave name suggestions on the refrigerator door made out of magnets. Or the way he had taken to calling the baby 'little bean' after she'd told him that the baby couldn't hear him talking to it, because it was still only the size of a jelly bean.</p>
<p>She'd taken him along to her first pre-natal check (at which she'd ended up having to explain <em>literally</em> everything), and she knew he carried his copy of the ultrasound picture around in his jacket pocket. He'd been utterly awestruck by the fact that they could <em>see</em> their baby on the screen, hear his or her heartbeat strong and sure from the monitor, and it had brought tears to her eyes. She'd blamed it on the hormones.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, remind me again how this is going to work, darling."</p>
<p>Killian folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe in the living room, watching as Emma carefully arranged the baffling array of gifts her parents were going to receive. There was an <em>order</em> in which they had to open them, apparently.</p>
<p>Emma glanced over her shoulder at him and grinned, noting the way her stomach clenched at the sight of him. He looked positively sinful draped against the doorframe in his gratuitously tight black jeans and dark blue button-down. He'd forgone the waistcoat for once, and even after four years, Emma still found herself occasionally marveling at the sight of him in modern clothes.</p>
<p>Snapping herself out of it, and catching the smirk on his lips telling her that her appreciative gaze had most certainly been noted, she turned back to the gifts.</p>
<p>"Well, they're gonna be here in ten minutes. We're gonna have dinner, which you and Henry can start helping to lay out in a minute, and then...gift time! And we're taking bets on who figures it out first."</p>
<p>Killian couldn't help but smile at the glee in her voice. She'd planned the whole thing so meticulously that he really hoped the Charmings would get at least halfway through their weird selection of gifts before they put the pieces together.</p>
<p>"Oh, your mother is definitely going to win that one, love."</p>
<p>He chuckled, before making his way to kitchen as the timer on the stove began to beep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CS</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Thank you for dinner, honey, it was wonderful."</p>
<p>Mary Margaret followed her daughter and Henry toward the living room, five-year old Neal following closely at his older nephew's heels. That <em>still</em> weirded Emma out a little, that her kid brother was thirteen years younger than his nephew. But Neal idolized Henry, and it warmed her heart the way he'd surgically attach himself to her son whenever he was home from college.</p>
<p>"Oh, Emma, that's far too many gifts!"</p>
<p>Mary Margaret started as she caught sight of the mountain of presents sat neatly on the coffee table. Henry shot an amused glance at his mother and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.</p>
<p>Killian and David finally emerged from the kitchen, bottles of beer in hand, deep in conversation about the weekend fishing trip they planned to take in the new year. Killian caught Emma's eye and grinned. All their planning had been leading up to this, and suddenly they were both a little nervous. Telling her parents somehow made it all so…<em>real</em>.</p>
<p>They'd been so caught up in the entertaining gifts they'd put together that they hadn't really thought about how her parents were going to react. Of course, they were married so it wasn't as though they were wide-eyed teenagers with an accidental pregnancy on their hands. They'd wanted this, <em>planned</em> for it. But still.</p>
<p>Settling down onto the sofa while Henry and Neal enthusiastically ripped open their gifts, the adults smiled and waited until the two boys were busying themselves with their new things before turning to their own gifts. Killian grabbed the gift labeled with a small number one, handing it to David, and Emma grinned as she passed her mother gift number two.</p>
<p>"Little hook and swan ornaments. Cute."</p>
<p>David nodded, smiling over at his daughter and clapping Killian on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"For your Christmas tree, mate."</p>
<p>Killian offered, shifting his gaze to Mary Margaret as she tore the paper in such a gentle, graceful way that Killian couldn't help but be reminded of her royal status. Confusion flickered across Mary Margaret's face then as she turned the pasta sauce jar around in her hands, her smile wavering just a little.</p>
<p>"Erm…pasta sauce…well, thank you…I think?"</p>
<p>Killian could see that Emma was trying hard not to burst into fits of laughter right there and then, and the sparkle in her eyes made his heart soar.</p>
<p>"Well, you know how I <em>crave </em>those pasta dishes you make, mom."</p>
<p>Emma said with far too much amusement lacing her voice. Her mother eyed her carefully and nodded, picking up gift number three as David reached for number four.</p>
<p>Unwrapping the scrapbook that Emma and Killian had put together with a little help from Google, Mary Margaret moved to sit beside David so he could see, clearly expecting some kind of family photo collection to be inside. What they weren't expecting, however, were the pictures of fruits. A single picture of a piece of fruit sat in the center of each numbered page, starting at a poppyseed and increasing in size right through to the watermelon on the last page. Just a single fruit on each page; nothing else.</p>
<p>"Well, this is…abstract."</p>
<p>"Thanks, we made it ourselves."</p>
<p>Killian smirked, and Emma jabbed him subtly in the ribs, despite the grin on her own face. They were thoroughly enjoying this. David was eyeing them both suspiciously and Emma was really struggling to tamper down her amusement, especially as her father opened the next gift – two cans of diet coke announcing 'Mom' and 'Dad' – and she nonchalantly informed them that she hadn't been able to find 'Grandma' or 'Grandpa'. They just nodded blankly. They were grandparents already, after all.</p>
<p>The next gift Mary Margaret opened was a reasonably good one – a toaster oven, which she genuinely seemed thrilled with – and Killian casually added that David's next gift was to go with it. Bagels. When Emma had come up with that one, she'd been thoroughly pleased with herself, but Killian hadn't understood the reference.</p>
<p>'<em>Bun in the oven, Killian!'</em></p>
<p>She'd exclaimed, exasperated that her three hundred year old husband, struggling with modern idioms, clearly didn't appreciate her clever idea. And now, her parents didn't seem to be figuring it out yet either. If the mix-tape didn't do it, she was going to seriously wonder where their common sense had disappeared to.</p>
<p>"A baby pirate costume…" Mary Margaret started and Emma realized they'd moved on to the next presents, "Emma, honey, I hate to break it to you but Neal isn't gonna fit into this anymore. He's <em>five</em>."</p>
<p>Emma waved her hand, feigning nonchalance as Henry snickered and shot them a smirk from across the room. The baby pirate costume had been his idea.</p>
<p>"I just thought maybe you could save it, y'know, just in case…"</p>
<p>David narrowed his eyes, glancing between Emma and Killian carefully, but Mary Margaret simply laughed, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think we're going to have any more babies now, Emma. Two is enough for us."</p>
<p>Killian perched on the arm of the sofa beside Emma, sliding his arm around his wife's shoulder and grinning down at her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, two is a good number."</p>
<p>He said softly, leaning down and pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her mouth. She smiled against his lips and rolled her eyes as she felt a blush rise on her cheeks, fully aware that her father was perhaps starting to put the pieces together. Her mother, however, still seemed completely oblivious, tearing off the paper to the next gift: the movie <em>28 Days Later </em>with the 'r' subtly Sharpied out ('<em>28 Days Late? Really now, Emma? We're referencing your menstrual cycle to your parents?'</em>).</p>
<p>"Oh…okay. Thank you! We do love movies…even if romcoms are usually more of our thing. Doesn't hurt to branch out though, right?"</p>
<p>She shot a pointed gaze at David, silently instructing him to agree. Emma was thoroughly amused by how grateful Mary Margaret was for every weird gift they were receiving.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're all <em>branching out</em> lately."</p>
<p>David said lightly, holding Emma's gaze as her eyes widened. He thanked them for the gift then, folding his arms and leaning back on the sofa. His suspicions had clearly been confirmed but he didn't say anything more, just grinned knowingly and waited for his wife to figure it out for herself. He could tell his daughter had gone to a lot of trouble planning the announcement, so he wasn't about to rain on her parade no matter how much he wanted to pull her into a hug and give the game away.</p>
<p>The next three gifts – a hardback edition of <em>Four in the Family </em>by Enid Blyton, kids' building blocks (that conveniently had the letters on to spell out 'we're pregnant'…even though Mary Margaret didn't notice that and just assumed they were for Neal) and the subtle-as-a-brick mix-tape – seemed to stir Mary Margaret's suspicions, finally. But she didn't say anything, just shot careful glances at David, who shrugged and tried not to grin too hard.</p>
<p>"This is…uh…your last gift. You should probably open it together…"</p>
<p>Butterflies began to take flight in Emma's stomach then and Killian took hold of her hand, smiling serenely at her and nodding as she handed them the final gift. The moment of truth. David clearly already knew now (and damnit, Killian owed Emma ten dollars because he'd assumed Mary Margaret was much more astute than she apparently was) but Mary Margaret seemed to be teetering on the edge of realization.</p>
<p>David took the gift and leveled a careful gaze on Killian, who withered slightly under his father-in-law's scrutiny. He and Emma may be married but it still made him slightly apprehensive to be announcing the fact that he'd knocked up the prince's only daughter.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret sighed and took the gift from David's hand, making quick work of the wrapping and freezing as she stared down at the frame in her hands. The ultrasound picture from Emma's first scan sat prettily in the simple wooden picture frame and Emma realized she was holding her breath.</p>
<p>"Oh, Emma, Killian! Congratulations! Oh my gosh, this is fantastic news! I mean, I was starting to suspect, with all the strange gifts but…oh, honey, I'm so thrilled for the both of you."</p>
<p>Emma was pulled into her mother's arms for a warm, bone-crushing hug then and David grinned, slapping Killian on the shoulder and shaking his head before giving him a decidedly 'manly' hug.</p>
<p>"You better take care of her and that baby, Jones."</p>
<p>David warned, but it lacked any kind of threat and Killian simply beamed back at him. Neal bounded over then, clearly tired of the attention being shifted away from him for so long, and launched himself into Emma's arms.</p>
<p>"Where's a baby? Am I getting a baby for Christmas?"</p>
<p>He asked, wide green eyes – the exact same shade as Emma's – looking hopefully up at her and Mary Margaret snorted a very unladylike laugh in response. Emma grinned at her brother and sat down on the sofa with him.</p>
<p>"It won't be here for Christmas, Neal, but there's going to be a baby around for you to play with pretty soon after. It's in my belly right now, growing, and it's not quite ready to come and meet you just yet. Are you gonna help me look after it when it gets here?"</p>
<p>He nodded enthusiastically and beamed up at his big sister in response. Killian ruffled the lad's blonde hair and couldn't help but picture his own child, in a few Christmases time, sat on Emma's lap the same way little Neal currently was. It caused a flush of warmth and pride and utter <em>joy</em> to flood through him whenever he was struck by such images.</p>
<p>"But where did the baby come from? Why is it in your belly?"</p>
<p>Neal suddenly asked, and the adults all exchanged glances. Killian chuckled and scratched behind his ear, as David shuffled his feet in clear discomfort. He obviously wasn't comfortable with thinking about the real answer to that question, because that led to acknowledging his daughter was thirty-five and pregnant and therefore, shockingly, sexually active. With the pirate (though he'd long since stopped thinking of Killian as 'the pirate').</p>
<p>"Why is it in your belly?!"</p>
<p>Neal repeated, when no one seemed willing to answer his question. Henry jumped up from where he sat on the floor then, surrounded by torn up Christmas wrapping paper and new toys, and swooped in to pluck Neal from Emma's lap. He settled the child easily on his hip and grinned in response to the grateful smile his mother gave him.</p>
<p>"She ate it. Now let's go play!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>